Forever Love
by MyRomeoIsTomKaulitz
Summary: Tokio Hotel broke up a few years ago, and was rumored to have died. She loves Tom, but hes one of the undead. Can her and Tom be safe together or will they be destroyed by Tokio Hotel's immortal enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all you Tom Kaulitz and vampire fans!!I hope you like it!i dont own Tokio Hotel!**

"Hello?!I need somebody over here!" A very frustrated customer yelled. Whitley ran over to the customer quickly. "I'm sorry, but it has been crowded all day since it's only two days away from Halloween!"

"Um, well I don't care. I just want to try this shirt on." The woman told her. Whitley ran over to the desk and grabbed the keys to the dressing room and unlocked the door for the rude woman. Whitley, Alysa, and Ryan all worked at Hot Topic and it was busy since it was only two days away from Halloween; but then again it was always busy. "Whitley looks pitiful out there; she has been working like a dog." Alysa said. "Oh, I know! She's been depressed ever since Tokio Hotel broke up and was rumored to have died. Oh here honey. Try this on!" Ryan told one of the customers. "All she does is work. She's been working double hours for the past month." Alysa said concerned. "Really? I didn't know that." Alysa just stood there knodding her head.

The door bell rang showing that somebody else came in and Alysa and Ryan looked over at the new customer to do there usual routine. "Hello, welcome to-" Alysa's mouth dropped and Ryan stood there gaping at the Tom Kaulitz look a like. He walked away paying no attention to them. "Oh my g! I think my day just got better." Alysa said while still staring at him. "Mine too." Ryan agreed. They looked at each other and laughed. Whitley stepped on the ladder and started putting clothes on the top shelf. She had piles of clothes in her hands; it's a wonder she didn't fall.

~~Whitley's POV~~

I was standing on the ladder, which I hated because I was so accident prone. I reached up to put a shirt on the shelf when my foot slipped and I fell. Well almost fell. A pair of hands reached out and caught me in mid air. I looked over to see the most beautiful face in the world. He looked just like Tom Kaulitz. I blinked my eyes a couple of times tomake sure that I wasn't dreaming, or that I wasn't dead. "Um, thanks for catching me." I was so confused, this couldn't be Tom Kaulitz. I thought he was dead. "You're more than welcome. Luckily I was here to catch you." He even sounded like Tom, he had everything Tom had, and I do mean everything.

"Yeah luckily." I laughed a little then said "Um, what's your name?" He looked at me and smiled. "My name is Alexander. What's yours?" He was still holding me, and it was getting kind of awquard. But I have to admit I did like him holding me. "Uh, my name is Whitley. You look just like Tom Kaulitz." He looked at me and then said "Really? Well I'm not him." He laughed. "Well, I better be getting back before I get yelled at. Bye." He finally put me down.. "Yeah you probably should. Just try not to fall off anymore ladders." He looked at me and we laughed. Then, he walked off. He had to be Tom Kaulitz. He even had a cute butt like Tom. Alysa poked me in the arm to bring me out of my little daydream.

"I think somebody likes you." Alysa just stood there and watched him look at clothes and giggled. "No he doesn't he just, you know, luckily was there to catch me." I said "Well if he didn't like you, he would have put you down as soon as he caught you." She looked at me and walked off. I went back to the cash register and sensed that there was someone behind me, it was Alexander. "Well I guess I'll see you around some time." He smiled and left. I stared after him. "Well everybody I'm going home. See ya' tommorow!" I waved at them and then walked outside. It was getting pretty dark outside which I didn't mind because I live for the dark. I looked down the street and walked to my apartment. I unlocked the door and went to my room. I layed on my bed and listened to Tea Party by Kerli while staring upat the ceiling. I kept thinking about that guy, he just had to be Tom. I slipped underneath the covers and went to sleep.

~~Tom's POV~~

I drove down to the creek and sat by the edge. I watched the water flow then got in my car and went home. I went inside and went to my room and layed on m coffin. I was in fact Tom Kaulitz, and she knew that. We all faked our deaths because we got turned into vampires. We all have coffins, we can go out into the suun, we suck blood, we have super strength and speed, and we die by stakes through the heart. I heard banging upstairs for the third time today, it must have been Sam and Bill. Oh yeah we have sensitive hearing too. Great. Sam was Bill's wife or vampiress, because she too, was a vampire.I groaned at the sounds coming from upstairs and rolled over on my stomach and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Whitley's POV~~

Alysa and I pulled into the parking lot at the mall and went inside to Hot Topic. It looked pretty slow today and I was glad. I walked over to the counter and looked at the clock; it was two o' clock. I turned and looked at the door and there was Alexander. He was looking at the lip rings, and he turned around and smiled at me. Everytime he smiled at me I melted. He walked over towards me and placed to packs of lip rings and a pack of onyx earrings on the counter. I rung them up on the cash register and gave him his money back. He looked up at me. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?" He asked. "Um like a date?" I asked."Yeah, well I mean if you want it to be a date."I looked over at Ryan and Alysa and they were nodding their heads eagerly. "Well sure, its a date then" "Good, then I'll pick you up at seven." "Great, see ya' then." He was almost out of the store when I saw a pair of earrings on the counter and yelled "Alexander! You forgot your earrings." He smiled and said "No I didn't, those are for you." I was confused. "What? So they are mine?" I looked over at Ryan and Alysa again and they were gesturing for me to take them. "Wear them tonight. It would really make me happy if you did." "Well, ok thanks." He turned around and walked out.

"I'm going to kill you two!" They giggled and said "You'll thank us one day. Just think you two might get married!" They giggled even louder. It was geetting closer to seven and I was getting really nervous. Alysa drove me home and helped me pick out some clothes. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of my regular skinny jeans (which I missed so much right now), I was wearing a black skirt, a black and white striped shirt, black and white socks that came past my knee, and some knee-high converse. "Alysa why are you making me wear this?" I asked in a pouty voice. "Because you look great in it." Somebody knocked on the door. "Oh there he is!" There he was at the door, looking great. He took my hand and we walked to his car. The whole time I stared at our intwined fingers, until we stopped at something black and shiny. It was a Viper. He looked at me and chuckled. We got in his car and drove off to the middle of nowhere it seemed like.

We got out and walked down a little path; he held my hand so I wouldn't trip and fall. He took me to a creek and beside it was this huge gazebo. Inside it was a fancy table and two chairs with a black table cloth. It was covered with mounds of waffles, gummy bears, some type of pasta, sour skittles, and two Cokes. I laughed and sat down. We ate, talked, and laughed. He drove me home and walked me to the door. "I hope we can do this again sometime." He said. "Yeah me too" I smiled and turned around to go inside and something grabbed my hand and turned me back around. He put his hands on the side of my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment but then his lips left mine. It left me breathless. "Well I better go" He said " Ok" I whispered trying to catch my breath. I went inside and changed clothes. I laid in bed thinking about that kiss for a while. I finally turned over and went to sleep.

~~Tom'a POV~~

I sat in my car in front of her house for a while. I saw her turn off the light and waited. I crawled in through her bedroom window and sat on her bed. I gently stroked her hair so I wouldn't wake her up. She rolled over and touched my hand. "Tom" is all she said. I placed my finger on her lips and told her to have sweet dreams. I couldn't keep lying to her. I had to tell her that I was Tom Kaulitz and that I was a vampire. I got in my car and dreaded going home. I missed Whitley already. I walked in the house and Sam and Bill hit me with a dozen of questions. "How was it?!" Sam asked excitedly. "It was great." I walked upstairs to my room and crawled into my coffin, but I couldn't go to sleep, she was all I could think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this is my longest chapter so far!I hope you guys like on Sam for putting her next two chapters up!**

~~Whitley's POV~~

I've been dating Alexander for almost two months now. I was so happy with him. I was about to clock out and go home and get ready for our date tonight, when Alexander called. "Hey!" I said excitedly. "Hi" He replied. "What's wrong" I asked."Um, I won't be able to make it to the movie tonight." He said and my heart felt like it collapsed. "But I can come over to your house around midnight, I mean that is if you want me too and if your awake at that time." He added. I was still sad because he still couldn't come over because I had to go into work early tommorow meaning I had to go to bed earlier than usual. "Uh, I'm sorry, but you can't come over tonight. I have to go in to work early tommorow." I said sadly. "Oh well the I'll make it up to you tommorow." He said. "How?" I said playfully. "We'll go out to the movies and spend all day together." All day? Yes! "Ok that works.

I walked outside after work and walked the long way. It was dark and I heard something in an old warehouse. I've always been I here something outside, well anywhere, I have to go check it out. I walked into the old building and went towards the spot where I heard the sound. I looked over and there stood a guy holding somebody's neck up to his mouth. I tried to hide behind something, but clumsy me tripped over something. The man looked over at me and automatically dropped the body. It was Alexander. He was staring right at me. I backed up and slipped and fell. I looked down and saw blood all over the floor. My leg had a huge cut and was bleeding everywhere. That was the last thing I saw and everything turned black.

~~Tom's POV~~

I resisted the urge to drink her blood. I bent down and picked her up. I cradled her to my chest and ran to her house. I sat her on her bed and ripped the leg in her jeans. I cleaned her wound and bandaged it. I put one of her horror movies in her dvd player. Before I left, I kissed her cheek and whispered sorry. She looked so peaceful laying there, it made me feel even more guilty for lying to her.

~~Whitley's POV~~

I woke up with a huge headache. Dracula was on tv and it was at the part where he dies. I got up out of bed and put my clothes on for work. I walked down the street and passed the warehouse that was in my dream. My dreamed so real, but Alexander couldn't be a vampire. Just to make sure the dream wasn't real I looked down at my leg, and there was nothing there. I felt relieved that my dream was definetely not real.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and got ready for my big date today. I grabbed some skinny jeans and my favorite blue and black zebra striped shirt and some converse. He knocked on the door and I practically ran to him. He kissed me and then took my hand and led me to his car. We went to the movies and watched Alice in Wonderland. "I honestly thought the Mad Hatter liked Alice." Alexander said. "Me too, but I think he also liked theWhite Queen. Well until he met Alice." I replied. We drove to the place where we had our first date.

~~Tom's POV~~

I got out of the car and opened her door. We walked over to the gazebo and I ate some gummy bears and drunk some Coke. I needed to tell her that I was Tom and that I was a vampire. The guilt of lying to her was killing me. "Um, Whitley?" I tried to not look at her. "Yes?" She asked. "I need to tell you something that is really important." She looked over at me worriedly. "What do you need to tell me?" "Uh, my name is, in fact, Tom Kaulitz." She looked at me like I was stupid. "Yeah right, he's dead." I looked at her and smiled nervously. "No he's not, because I am him, and I am also a vampire." She looked at me and then said "Are you trying to get rid of me or playing a prank on me?! Because if you are it isn't funny." She was yelling. "No I 'm not trying to get rid of you! I can't live without you! And I'm not playing a prank on you, I would never hurt you." I was trying to keep her from running away. "And I really am a vampire!" She looked at me. "You're a sick bastard, I hope you know that." Then she poured her Coke all over me and started crying.

She ran off and I tried to run after her but I just gave up. I finally went to her apartment and stood at her door. I heard her crying, but I knocked anyways. She opened the door and then saw that it was me. She looked at me. "Go the hell away." Then she slammed the door in my face. I stood there listening to her cryin for a few minutes and then went home.

Bill looked at me. "So how was it?" I walked off and ignored him. I started walking up the stairs and Sam came running down. "How was it?! Is she pretty? What is she like?" Sam asked. I didn't even look at her. I went to my room and got into my coffin and cried everytime I thought about her.

~~Whitley's POV~~

It had been a week since we broke up and I went off on him. I haen't been out of my bed since then. I felt somebody pull the covers off of me and I said "Put them back." "No. You're coming with us to London." I looked up at Ryan. London wasn't to far from her e it was like two hours away. "Why are we going to London?" I asked. "Yay! So your coming with us?!" "I didn't say that." I tried to pull my covers back to me. "We are going on a little vacation." Alysa said. She threw some skinny jeans, a purple and black long sleeve shirt, and a jacket at me. I took them and got out of bed. I got dressed and came out of the bathroom and packed my bags. "Oh make sure you take this!" She was holding up a short black dress. "Ok" I took it and we left.

We went to a huge club down the street from our hotel. Alysa started talking and dancing with some guys and Ryan started flirting with some guy. I figured I would be here for a while so I went to the bar. I looked up at the bartender. "You feeling bad tonight, miss?" He asked nicely. "Yeah. I feel horrible." "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" He looked down at me. "Oh, well I just broke up with my boyfriend. "Oh I'm sorry. And what would you like to drink?" I looked at him and smiled. "I'll take a I guess." "Ok" He turned around to get my drink. I dug in my purse to get my mirror to see if I looked that horrible. I turned around in my seat and started watching people dance. Some of the people moved and I saw Tom on the dance floor looking straight at me. I got up out of my seat and ran after him. "Tom! Come back!"

I ran outside and went down the alley. I walked around a corner and saw someone sitting down. "Tom! I am so-" The man got up and it wasn't Tom. The man looked straight at me and smiled evily. "Hello. So Tom hasn't changed you yet? Aw what a shame. That means I can have your blood." He smiled and then in one second he was right in front of me. "I promise you won't feel a thing. He tilted my neck and I felt his fangs break the skin of my neck. Then he was gone. I opened my eyes and found Tom holding the guy up against the wall. "Hey, long time no see." Said the guy with spiky black and red hair. "Shut the hell up." Tom said with anger. "Aw thats no way to act around a young lady. Was that your girl I almost sucked dry?" Spiky said with too much pleasure. "Damn straight." Spiky broke free of Tom's grip and ran toward me. Tom ran in front of him and snapped his neck, then got rid of the body in seconds. I gasped. "Tom! I'm so sorry for-" He cut me off and said "Shhh. It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for. It's gonna be ok." I looked up at him and said "Don't leave me." He looked at me and smiled. "I won't ever leave you." I looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile. "Good." "Um, Whitley?" He looked down at me. "Yes?" "I love you." I looked at him. "Y-you l-love me?" "Yes, I've always loved you." I leaned my head up and kissed him passionately. I broke the kiss and said "I love you too!" He carried me the whole time. I can't believe he loved me. I tried to enjoy the moment of us together but exhaustion finally caught up with me, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

~~T POV~~

I was so happy she loved me. She fell asleep in my arms and looked so peaceful. I ran home and took her to my room. I layed her in my coffin. I took her shoes off and was about to take mine off but Sam came in. "Don't wake her up." I told Sam in a whisper. "Is this the girl we've heard so much about?" She smiled. "Yes, this is the girl." "Well she's lovely. And I just wanted to tell you that we are getting ready to leave, so I left some food downstairs if you want it." I looked at Sam and smiled. "Ok thanks, but I'm not hungry right now." She left and I crawled into the coffin with Whitley. She turned around and cuddled up to me. I put my arms around her and went tosleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~~W POV~~

I woke up surrounded in black and blue silk sheets. I turned over and looked around at my surroundings. Where was I? I leaned up and hit my head on wood. I felt around and found an opening. I was in a coffin; Tom's coffin. I heard oices down the hall and tried to figure out if one of those voices was Tom. I looked on the table beside the coffin and there was a note. I read the note and saw the clothes that Tom went to my house and got. I put on my clothes and walked down the hallway. I went to the living room and saw three people in the living room. The two guys had really strong accents, but the girl didn't. "You know what? I could care less if this is the twenty-second time I've lost at goldfish today. I mean the only reason you won was because you cheated!" The guy who looked like Gustav said. "I do not cheat! I just you know, read your mind to see what cards you have." Georg said. The girl just rolled her eyes and laughed.

The girl kept staring at me and then in a second was right in front of me. "Who is that?" Gustav asked. "It's Whitley, Tom's girl." The girl was a little bit taller than me and had dark brown hair down past her shoulders. She was also pretty and skinny. "Hi, I'm Sam! I'm Bill's wife!" "Omg! Georg! It's Whitley! We have heard so much about you! And Tom was right you are pretty." Gustav hugged me so tight I though I couldn't breathe. "Guys! Calm down!" Sam looked at me and smiled, then lead me to the kitchen. I sat down at the table. Sam came over and put a plate in front of me. Yay food! I was so hungry. I looked at the plate and saw a steak with blood gushing out of it. Blood was dripping off of the plate. Then I saw a drink and it was some type of red liquid. I picked it up and looked closer at it and then sat it down. "Aren't you hungry? Tom said you would probably be hungry when you got up." "No. I'm not, uh, hungry." "Are you seriously not going to drink that blood?" "What kind of vampire doesn't drink blood?" They all said. "Wait, you are a vampire, right?" Sam asked. "No." Gustav and Georg looked at me. "What do you think Bill will say?" "I don't think he will be mad, but he will be kind of dissapointed that Tom didn't tell him." "Are you going to tell Bill?" Gustav asked. "No, Tom will."

I heard the door open and saw Bill standing there. "Hey, beautiful." He said to Sam. She blushed and kissed him. "Hey, so have you seen Tom lately?" She glanced at me real quick. "Yeah, just before I left the garage. He was walking somewhere." I was about to get up when Bill said "Hey new vampire! How long have you been a vampire?" "What makes you all think I'm a vampire?" I asked. I was hoping Tom would walk through the door and take me away. "Well Tom said you lived for the dark, you like walking through cemetaries, and you are pale." Georg said. "Oh and that you like dark colors!" Gustav said. "So you're not a vampire?" Bill looked at me with an angry expression. "No" I said. "Now Bill calm down. I'm sure Tom has a rational explanation for this. Bill walked off and went upstairs, a few seconds later I heard a door being slammed.

"Where's Tom?" I asked and everybody looked at me. "Uh I bet he's down at the gazebo down by the creek, or at the old broken down house just a few minutes away from the creek. You know where the creek is right?" "Yeah I've been there many times." "Oh here's you a coke and some gummy bears! If you are anything like Tom the I know you like gummy bears." She laughed and I went down by the creek. He wasn't there so I went to the old house. It was huge and haunted looking. Just how I like it. I walked in and looked around. I went upstairs and saw a faint light coming from a room. I opened the door and saw Tom laying on a huge bed with a silk red comforter with black lace. There were candles surrounding the bed. He looked over and smiled; he motioned for me to come lay down with him. I crawled on the bed and cuddled up to him. I leaned up and looked at him. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I handed him the coke and gummy bears. "I just came to say I'm going home." "Wait why?" He looked worried. "Alysa and Ryan are probably worried about me and plus I have to go to work." "No you don't it's saturday, and I think Alysa and Ryan can wait a little longer." I smiled and got up. I headed for the door then Tom grabbed my arm. He turned me around and picked me up. He carried me over to the dresser and I put my legs around him. He smiled and then kissed me. His lips were soft at first then urgent.

~~T POV~~

I left a trail of kisses down from her mouth to the bottom of her neck. I tried my best to not lose control, but with her that was hard to do. I carried her to the bed and layed her down on her back so I was on top. I kissed her until we were both gasping for air. I took a deep breath and started kissing her again then I started kissing her neck. I could smell her blood and feel the warmth of it. I jumped off of her and turned my head. "Tom? What's wrong?" She asked. "I can't do this. I want your blood so much." "Well you could just change me now, then you wouldn't have to worry about my blood." I laughed."I want you to live happily as a human right now. I mean if I changed you, you might not like it as a vampire. We do, but you might not." "So am I going to be a vampire?" She asked. "Soon." "How soon?" "Uh in three years." "Three years?! I'll be like two years older than you!" I laughed and then kissed her. "Come on we better get back to the house." "Ok"

We started walking when she said "Do you think we will ever um well, you know?" She was looking down at the ground. I knew exactly what she meant. "Uh, well I don't know. I mean I want you and your blood so bad, and I'm afraid that I will lose control." 'Well that sucks." "Trust me, I know." She looked at me and smiled. "So how long has Sam been a vampire?" "Ever since we have. Well she's a month younger than us." "How did she become one?" "Bill and her were together for two years before we turned into vamps. Well we faked our death and she thought Bill was really dead so she went crazy. She wouldn't eat, drink, or talk. So her mom said that she couldn't take it anymore. The next day she went to some hospital or whatever and a week later Bill found out. He went and got her. They got married and she became one of us on their honeymoon I think. I forget. Their honeymoon was so annoying, but I mean it still feels like it's their honeymoon." She looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Home to talk to Bill. He is probably freaking out." "Oh, well I'll see you later. I need to go home too." She was about to leave and then I grabbed her wrist. "Wait til I'm done talking to Bill, because I'm coming with you." "What?" "Well if you don't mind I want to come live with you so I can protect you and so I can be at your side all the time. I can't stand being away from you." "Yes you can come live with me. And I feel the same way about leaving you." I smiled. We got to the door and she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What if Bill loses control when you talk to him?" "Don't worry he won't." I reassured her. "Wait what about your coffin? Can you live without it?" She asked. "Yes I just choose to sleep in it, because it seemed cool.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! So should I put lemons in the next chapter?**

~~T POV~~

We went inside and Georg and Gustav were sitting at the table. "Bill is furious. He's in the living room right now with Sam. She's trying to calm him down. "Bill calm down." I said. He looked at me and said "Why should? Why in the hell didn't you tell me she was human? I mean I don't mind her being human, but one of us could have easily killed her! If you had told we could have prepared just in case." "Bill I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, and I didn't know I was going to bring her here until Grim almost killed her last night!" "The guy with the black spiky hair with blue highlights?" Whitley asked. "Grim? What did you do to him?" "I killed him." "Ok and you disposed of the body properly right?" "Yes." "Ok good, and I'm sorry for geting angry. Welcome to the family Whitley." "Thanks Bill." She said. "Uh Tom can I speak to you upstairs for a minute?" Bill asked. "Yeah, sure." I went up the steps and the Whitley said "But wait-" "Come with me and I'll get you something to eat or drink." Sam said.

~~W POV~~

I sat down at the table and started talking to Sam. "So Tom told me how you met Bill and how he turned you into a vampire." "He did? Oh I hate that story well the part about me going crazy." "I am so sorry! It must have been hard thinking that Bill was dead." I said. "It was. I thought I was dying more and more each day. They took me to that hospital and it still didn't help. I would have dreams and wake up screaming in the middle of the night." I looked at her and she was leaning on her elbows and had a sad expression on her face. "So when is Tom changing you?" She asked. "When I'm twenty-four, which is three years from now and I'm impatient I want to be with him forever, and I will be two years older than him." I said. She patted my hand and said "Oh, well those three years will fly by, and he might even change his mind. You never know." She smiled.

~~T POV~~

I walked into the room and closed the door. "So do you think they are back to destroy us?" Bill asked. "No, I think Grim was just feeding. I don't think they have came back." "Well that's good. I hope they don't come back. I mean I don't get why Cinema Bizarre is still seeking to destroy us. We aren't Tokio Hotel anymore." Bill said. "I know. I'm confused too. I just don't get it." "Well Whitley looks like a wicked girl, and wild." He looked at me and we both laughed. "Oh she is and she's pretty tame I guess." I just laughed.

~~W POV~~

"I can't wait til he changes you! You will love it! We never age,we can go outside any time we want to, we hae sensitive hearing, and we can see things other people can't. Oh and the sex is really great!" She looked at me and we laughed. I wanted to be a vampire so bad, I wanted to be in Tom's world. I wanted him forever. While I was deep in thought I felt arms go around me. I looked up and it was Tom. He smiled. "Well we should probably go. Bye." Tom said. "Bye, Whitley." I heard Georg and Gustav say. "Bye, Whitley and welcome to the family." Sam said. "Yeah what she said." Bill said and then laughed. We walked outside and got into the car. We drove home and the whole time I thought about being a vampire. The car stopped in front of my apartment and Tom leaned over and kissed me. He pulled away and got out of the car. I wanted more. He opened the door and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom. He layed me on my bed and took my shoes off for me. I leaned up and looked at him. "So, this is your bed?" "Yeah, and I could show you what it's suppose to do-" He cut me off mid sentence. "No, in the future we will but not now." He smiled and the continued. "Well your bed is pretty big to be just for you." He laughed. "Well I like to be able to have room and not fall of the bed." He just laughed.

He walked around my room and looked at everything. "What's with the dark purple curtains?" He chuckled. "I like it dark." "Well tommorow I'll go get my clothers." "Ok, good. I'm glad you're going to live with me." He looked at me and smiled. "Me too."

~~T POV~~

We were sitting on the couch watching _Bram Stoker's Dracula_. Whitley was sitting beside me, and I had my arm put around her. She yawned half way through the movie. "Alright. Time for you to go to bed." "Oh no it's not! It's only midnight!" I looked down at her and laughed. "Come on, you will be thanking me later." She shook her head no and I picked her up bridal style. I layed her on the bed and put the covers on her. She looked up at me and I took my shirt off and crawled in beside her. She curled up beside me and put her hand on my chest. "I love you." I said. "I, wait I want to try and say it in German! Ich liebe dich. Was that good?" I laughed and said "It was perfect. I watched her while she went to sleep. I touched her cheek and kissed her on the head. "Ich liebe dich, Whitley." I said and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**There are new characters in this story(Cinema Bizarre and their assistants) I do not own and there are lemons in this chapter!**

* * *

~~W POV~~

I woke up in Tom's arms, I wiggled around and looked at the clock. Ugh, I had to go to work, and I had thirty minutes to get ready. I tried to get up but Tom just tightened his grip. "Tom! I have to go to work!" I yelled. "No you don't. Just say your sick." He said sleepily. "I can't, Alysa and Ryan will know I'm lying and they will come check on me." "Oh, ugh, ok you can take my car." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Ok good." I got up and grabbed some skinny jeans and my red and black striped shirt. I put my knee high converse on and Tom leaned over and kissed me. I didn't want to leave, I just wanted to stay like this forever. He pulled away. "You better go. Love you." "Love you too." I said and got into the car.

~~T POV~~

I gt up out of bed and got me some skittles and a coke from the kitchen. I felt so sorry for Whitley because she was working herself to death. I went to the living room and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels and stopped on the news. I watched the news everyday to see what was going on in the world. I already missed Whitley. I watched tv and the news started talking about the number of murders increasing over a week.

~~W POV~~

I walked into the mall and decided to go intoWet Seal to get something for Alysa for her birthday today. I looked at my phone, I had fifteen more minutes. I saw a pair of shoes that she has had her eye on for weeks. I picked them up and started walking to the cash register when I saw a pair of wicked skinny jeans. I picked them up and went to the dressing rooms. I went into room number seven and turned around and saw a woman sitting there with her neck broken, and blood was everywhere. I screamed and fell to the floor.

~~T POV~~

I had a vision of Whitley laying on the floor in a dressing room screaming. I ran down to the mall and went into Hot Topic and nobody was there. I ran into Wet Seal and went to the dressing rooms. I heard her sobbing and ran into room seven. There was a dead woman in the corner with her neck broken and bite marks on her wrists. I picked up Whitley and ran outside. I heard somebodies radio saying that there were some murders in the mall last night. "Are you okay?" I asked Whitley. "Yeah." She was still in shock. I put her in the car and called Bill. "Hey you might want to come check out the dressing rooms in Wet Seal." I told Bill. "Ok,but why?" "Uh, well there's a dead body there with her neck broken and bite marks on her wrist." I said and then side glanced at Whitley; she was asleep.

I pulled into the parking lot of Whitley's apartment building and carried her to her apartment. I layed her down on the bed and sat beside her. I went to the kitchen and got a coke and sat on the counter. "Tom?" Whitley asked. "In the kitchen." I replied. She walked into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter with me. She had changed into a short, silk, spaghetti strapped night gown. It was red with black lace. I almost choked on the coke that was in my mouth. She layed her head on my shoulder. I got off the counter and picked her up. I carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and layed down on the bed. I crawled on top of her, leaning on my elbows. I kissed her lips, cheeks, and then made my way down to her neck. I could feel the warmth of her blood and could smell it. It was so sweet and mouthwatering. I leaned up real quick; I wasn't sure if i could control myself. I wanted her blood so badly.

~~W POV~~

He leaned up real quick, and I knew what he wanted. He wanted my blood. "Go ahead." I tilted my head to the side so he could bite me. "Are you sure?" "Yes" I just smiled. I felt a sharp pain, but then it felt good. I relaxed my neck enjoying the sensation, he licked the wound and leaned up. "Well that was tasty." He laughed. "Can you control yourself now? I mean you just tasted my blood, and you didn't go wild or anything." I said. "Um, I think I can control myself." he smiled and then leaned down to kiss me. We kissed like there was no tommorow; he stuck his tongue into my mouth and rolled it around with mine. He finally stopped kissing me and slipped my night gown off. I gasped when his hand brushed by my leg. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Your hands are cold." I replied and then leaned up to kiss him.

~~T POV~~

She leaned up to kiss me while I was taking her gown off. I broke the kiss long enough to pull off her head. I kissed her again and slipped my finger up the hem of her panties, I slipped those off and leaned up to look down at her. I started kissing her again, and she started pulling my clothes off. She finally pulled everything off and I kissed my way all the way down to her chest. I licked each of her nipples, and then went lower. I kissed my way down below the waist line and licked the spot that made her moan like crazy. She arched back and was pulling at the sheets. "Tom, oh Tom!" She moaned and I giggled. I was having so much fun. I went back up to her lips and started kissing her again. She pushed me down onto the bed and rolled on top of me. She kissed my chest, then stomach, and then flicked the spot with her tongue. She was torturing me. Finally she stopped flicking it with her tongue and did something else. I pulled at the sheets and moaned her name. She laughed and then came back up to my lips. I pushed her down on the bed and pinned her wrists down. "You ready?" I said and smiled. She laughed and nodded her head yes. I pushed her legs apart and settled myself between her legs. I pushed my way inside her. "Ouch!" She said with a gasp. "Are you okay?" "It's my first time remember? And it's with a vampire." I smiled and began to thrust slowly into her. She arched her back and moaned more and more. She knotted her hands up in the sheets. "Faster!" She pleaded. I began to move faster, then she began to move with me. We both moaned like crazy. I tried to be gentle with her, but it was so hard. We came after our bodies had finally had enough. I pulled at the sheets and groaned when I pulled myself out of her. I layed my head on her stomach then rolled over. I looked over at her and she had her eyes closed and was panting like crazy, just like me. She turned over and looked at me. She smiled and looked at the sheets. "Looks like we ripped the sheets." I said and we both laughed.

She layed on top of me and we finally started breathing regularly. "That was wonderful." She said and then giggled. "Yes....it was." I said. "We should do that again." She said. I laughed. "But first we need new sheets." She laughed. After a while of just laying there, we finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

~~W POV~~

I woke up in Tom's arms. I kept my eyes closed and thought about last night. Tom was tracing patterns on the lower part of my back and said "Good morning." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "How-" He interrupted me. "I can sense your emotions and other stuff ever since I drank your blood." He looked down at me and smiled. "So what am I thinking right now or feeling or whatever, right now?" He laughed. "You're hungry." My stomach grumbled and I laughed."You're also mad." He looked down at me worriedly. "Why are you mad?" "Because I have to go to work, and that means I don't get to spend the day with you." I looked up at him and he just smiled. "What?" I asked. "Today is Saturday, love." I was confused. "Huh?" I looked over at the alarm clock and it said it was twelve in the afternoon on Saturday. I looked over at him. "Oh." was all I said. "Come on, let's get dressed and get you something to eat, the maybe we will visit the others later on and then maybe go to that old house I go to." He pulled on my hand but I wouldn't budge. "Can we do something first?" He looked at me funny. "Uh, does it have to do with something like we did last night?" I laughed and nodded my head yes. He crawled back in bed and rolled on top of me and kissed me.

We got out of bed and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I went to the living room first and there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and there was Ryan. "Hey!" He screeched. "Hey, Ryan. Come in." He walked inside and followed me to the bedroom while I picked out some clothes. "Uh, Whitley?" "Huh?" "What in the hell happened to your sheets?" I blushed. "Uh, well, um I-" "Oh my gosh! Did you two do the deed? He didn't pop your cherry did he?!" He was literally bouncing up and down. "Yes, but keep your voice down!" He laughed. "Ok." "So, why are you here?" "I needed to borrow your laptop." "It's right over there, but why haven't you fixed your's yet?" "I don't know, I just haven't had the money. "Oh, well ok, bye." "Bye!" I got my clothes and layed them on the counter in the bathroom. I was about to get in the shower when a pair of arms slid around me. "Do you mind if I take a shower with you?" He whispered in my ear. "No, not at all." He laughed and we got into the shower together.

~~T POV~~

We got out of the shower and got ready to leave. "Would you rather run or take the car?" I asked her. "Uh let's just take the car." We got in the car and drove to the old abandoned house. I got out and opened the door for her. I picked her and carried her into the house. "How old is this house?" She asked while I carried her upstairs. "Uh one hundred and nineteen years old I think." "Is it haunted?" I laughed. "I've heard that it's haunted but I dont know for sure. Why? Do you like haunted houses?" "Yes, I love them." I put her down and opened the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down. I went over and sat down beside her. "Tell me how Bill and Sam met." "I thought I told you this story." "Nope that was the story of how she became a vampire." "Oh, well Sam and her sister Tiffany were at some club in Germany for Sam's graduation. Well, Sam got in a dance off with some girl, and Sam won. That girl came over to the bar where Sam was and cussed Sam out. She was about to hit Sam and Bill caught her arm and told her to back off. But, he didn't say it very nicely and didn't use those words. They started talking and he took her home. Well, uh he didn't come home that night. I guess you know what they did right?" We laughed and then I continued telling the story. "They dated for about a year before we turned into vampires."

~~W POV~~

"Aww, that's so sweet." I said and then layed down on the bed. He layed down too, and I layed my head on his chest. "This is the kind of house I want to live in if I get married." I said. "It is?" He asked. "Yep, I love old houses like this. Don't you?" "Yeah, as long as they aren't infested with rats." I laughed and then looked up at him. "You know what?" He asked me. "What?" "I'm so glad I found you. I kept wishing I would die when I became a vampire." I leaned up and looked down at him. His fingers were still trailing up and down my spine. "Why?" "Because we couldn't be Tokio Hotel anymore and I had nobody. I felt as if I was all alone in the world." He looked down at my hand and pulled it down on his chest. "Lay back down. You have nothing to worry about, I dont wish I would die anymore, and I would never leave you." I looked up at him. "Promise?" "Promise." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. His lips became urgent against mine, and I thought I was going to get lucky but he pulled away. "Not now, we have to go visit the others." "They can wait a few minutes." "Maybe tonight , but we have to go see what they want." Crap. I have to wait until tonight great. "Ugh, ok then." He pulled me off the bed and in a flash we were in the car driving to the house.

We walked in the front door and Gustav and Georg were watching wrestling. "John Cena is going to win!" Georg yelled. "No he isn't! I bet you fifty dollars that Rey Mysterio will beat John Cena." Gustav said. "Ok, you're on!" I looked over at the tv and John Cena won. I laughed at Gustav. He was sitting in the floor on his knees in front of the tv. He was staring up at the ceiling, yelling no. Georg bent down beside him. "So where's that fifty dollars?" He laughed. We walked upstairs to the study where Bill and Sam were. I walked in after Tom and there was a red headed girl about my age sitting beside of Sam. She was beautiful, and Sam looked like she could kill her. "Tomi! Oh Tomi! I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed. She ran to Tom and hugged him. I couldn't help but feel jealous when she called Tom, Tomi and hugged him. Plus, she was really pretty. "Harlot! Long time, no see." Tom replied. I couldn't help but laugh when he said her name was Harlot. "This is Whitley." "Oh, this must be your mate." She looked me over with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, well she seems, uh nice." She faked a smile for Tom. "Isn't Harlot what people call whores?" I asked and she stared a whole in me. Sam , Bill, and Tom laughed and then Tom looked at me and whispered be nice. "Yes it is, but my real name is Angeline. People just call me Harlot. It's my nickname." I looked at her. "Oh, well then I apologize! I really am sorry!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah sure. Well, I'm here to invite you to a party tommorow night at the club just a few miles out of London. It's for all of us vampires. Invite anybody you want." She said. "Whats the party for?" Sam asked. She glared at Sam. "It's to celebrate the night the first vampire roamed the earth." "Oh." "Guys wear suits, and the girls wear an evening dress." "But I thought it was at a club." Bill and Tom said. "It is but we figured since it was a celebration that we should dress up." She said then smiled. "Ok, we'll be there." Bill said.

Tom and I left and went home. "So can I invite Alysa and Ryan?" I asked. "Sure, oh and I heard your little conversation with Ryan earlier." I looked out the window away from him. He turned my face towards him. I laughed. "We need new sheets." He shook his head and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

~~W POV~~

I was sitting on the couch of my apartment watching Ninja Assassin with Alysa. Tom was out with Bill and Sam, but they wouldn't tell me where they were going. All they said was that they were going to meet up Georg and Gustav and that they would be back to pick me up in time for the party. It was getting on my nerves because I didn't know where they were going. I tried to keep my mind on the movie, it was actually getting really good, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alysa jump and make a gagging sound. It was at the part where a guy's head got slashed in half. I thought she was going to vomit all over me and the couch but she didn't. I looked at the clock; it was nine in the morning. Alysa was going to help me get ready for tonight, her and Ryan were both going with me.

It was six thirty and I only had an hour and thirty minutes to get ready for the party thing at the club. Alysa was helping me get ready; she was putting my hair into loose, flowy waves. She already had her fixed, it was in big loose curls around her face. I bet I looked horrible, not because of her, but just because I look horrible in general. "Alysa, tell me the truth. Do I look hideous?" I asked. "No why would you ask that? You look great!" She replied and then started working on my hair again. She finally finished and I got up and reached for my dress. "No, I've got to do your make up." "Ugh! This is taking forever." I slouched down into the seat and sighed. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga started playing; it was my ringtone for Tom. "Hey, liebe I won't be able to pick you up. We are running a little late, do you think Alysa can take you?" He asked. "Yeah, and we are running late too." I replied. "Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you." "Love you too." She finished my make up and I got up and put my dress on. Alysa walked out of the bathroom with a white dress with black designs on it. She looked better than I did.

~~T POV~~

We got to the party earlier than we thought and Whitley still wasn't here. I kept looking at the door anxiously. "Don't worry, she'll be here!" Gustav said. "Unless she stood you up, or got in a car wreck." I looked down at him. "Shut the hell up." "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that. I ramble on and on sometimes and make people mad." He laughed and I just shook my head. All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I turned around and Whitley was standing in front of me. She was wearing a long, straight black dress that flowed behind her. It had a slit up to her knee and it had grey under it, but it was slit too. She looked gorgeous. I looked at her hair and it was wavy and it had a big black bow on the side. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled. "What did you do today?" She asked, but I couldn't tell her. It was a surprise. "We went to see about the shower in Gustav's bathroom." "Oh, sounds fun." She laughed the we sat down at a table with Bill and Sam. They were laughing at something that we missed. Bill got up and pulled Sam with him to the dance floor. Some slow song I didn't recognize started playing. I stood up and reached for Whitley's hand. I pulled her up out her chair and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. "I'm really not any good at dancing, well slow dancing. I always step on people's feet." She said. "Oh, I'm sure you're not that bad" I laughed and we spun around.

~~W POV~~

We sat down at the table and Alysa came over. "Come on! I need a dancing partner!" She was pulling on my hand, and her favorite song, Knives and Pens by the Black Veil Brides, was playing. I got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor with her. We started banging our heads and dancing around. Everybody looked at us and started clapping. "I can't believe you're making me do this!" I yelled loud enough for her to here me. "You've got to admit you're having fun though!" She yelled back and laughed. Then she twirled around swinging her hair.

~~T POV~~

I watched Whitley and Alysa dance out there and they were great. But they were going to have headaches from banging their heads so much. Everybody was in a circle around them, clapping. I decided to join in on the clapping. They looked like they were having fun out there; they were laughing like crazy. I looked over to see Georg drumming his hands on the table. He was also banging his head crazily. I cracked up. Beside him were Bill and Sam, they were clapping and Bill leaned down to kiss Sam. I hoped me and Whitley could be like that one day.

~~Normal POV~~

Strify looked over his shoulder at the people behind him. They looked just like Tokio Hotel. Could it be them? They were dead, or were they? Strify lightly punched Kiro in the arm to get his attention. "Is that-?" Strify was about to ask. "Tokio Hotel?" Kiro finished his sentence. "Yeah, it looks just like them." Strify said. "Go tell Viktor to go dig up some dirt about them. See if anybody turned them into vampires." Kiro ordered. " Viktor?" Strify asked confused. "Romeo's new assistant. Grim got his neck snapped remember?" "Oh, yeah. Ok, I will." Strify said and walked off.

~~W POV~~

We went back to the table to sit down and I layed my head on Tom's shoulder. "Great job out there." Tom whispered. After that everything turned into silence, it wasn't an awquard silence though. A few seconds later Bill broke the silence. "Uh, Tom, I have to tell you." "What?" Tom asked. "Um, we have to go back to Germany." I looked up. "Just us two or all of us?" Tom asked worriedly. He looked down at me then back at Bill. "Uh well the thing is only the vampires can go. Well just our clan that is." "Why?" "Well some people have evidence that we still exist. So we, uh, need to go handle the situation." "For how long?" Tom asked. "Um, a few weeks." "Weeks?! Do I have to go?" "Yes, because we need your help with this." Bill replied. All by myself for a few weeks without Tom! What?! "I'm not going without her." Tom said angrily. "She can't go, she might get hurt." Bill said. "Then I'll stay here." "You can't we need your help. It's only for about a month, it will go by fast." Bill said in a reassuring voice. "Tom go. Your brother needs your help, so go." I told him. "He looked down at me. "No. I'm not leaving your side." "Come on let's go home, and you can think about it." I touched his arm and we both got up. "Well bye, call us if you decide to go." Bill said. "He will." I said.

We walked to the car and he held the door open for me. I climbed in. In a flash he was already in. We sat there in an awquard silence. Finally, he started the car and we drove home. I got out of the car and walked inside to go to my apartment; Tom followed behind me. I opened the door and walked to the bedroom. I layed my purse on the bed and turned around to go into the bathroom, but something was blocking my way. It was Tom. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. He pushed me down on the bed pulled my shoes off then his. He crawled back up to me and arched my back so he could unzip the back of my dress. He kept kissing me, then stopped long enough to take my dress off. Ipulled his clothes off and kissed him. I wish we could stay like this forever, but he had to go to Germany for a month without. I didn't know if I could live without him for that long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, there are some new people in this chapter (Cinema Bizarre). I do not own them. Hope you guys like it!**

~~W POV~~

I woke up early so I could pack Tom's clothes for Germany. I didn't want him to go, but he had too. I packed all he needed and crawled back in bed. It was around three in the morning, only two more hours before I had to wake him up. I rolled over and cuddled up to his chest, and he wrapped his arm arms arms around me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, ugh I was going to miss him.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and Tom tracing my spine with his fingers. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I tried to get out of bed so we could get ready, but he just tightened his grip around me. "We have to go." I told him. "No we don't; we can just stay right here." "No, we have to go and you have to help your brother." I untangled myself from his arms and got some clothes on. I threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at him and told him to get up. He finally got up and put his clothes on. "Thanks for packing my bags." He said and pulled me into his arms. I didn't want to leave his arms. He finally let go of me and picked his bags up. We went ouside and got in the car and drove to the airport.

He got out of the car and then opened my door for me. We walked to the trunk to get his clothes and Bill and Sam walked over. Georg and Gustav followed after them. Bill and Georg took Tom's bags and left. Sam and Gustav were still standing there. "Oh! I guess you want us to leave too! Sorry!" Sam said laughing nervously and her and Gustav left too. I looked up at Tom, I was trying to hold back the tears. "You know I could just stay here with you and let them handle it." "No, you have to go." "Please don't make me go." Tom pleaded. "I can't stand a month without you." He added. "Nope, you're going. I'm sure you can go without me." I hugged him and told him to go. He was walking away and turned his head towards me. "I love you." I said. "Ich liebe dich." He said and left. I stood there and watched them leave. Tears escaped from my eyes and I climbed into the car. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. After a few minutes I stopped crying and started driving.

I went home and cuddled up in the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Ugh, I already missed him, and he had been gone only an hour. I pulled my knees up to my chest and nestled deeper into the covers. I was being pathetic. I could live without Tom for a month.... I think.

~~T POV~~

I got off of the plane and got my luggage. I stormed past Bill and Sam and got in the car. "What's wrong?" Sam asked running to the car. "Uh, nothing. I was just wanting to hurry and get to the safe house so we can eat." I lied. "Oh." Sam said and got into the back seat with Bill. I started the car and we drove down the highway. I looked into the mirror and I noticed Gustav hanging his head out the window like a dog. "Uh, Gustav? What are you doing?" I asked trying not to laugh. "I've just always wanted to hang my head out the window like a dog. It seemed fun." He said and we all laughed. It had been a while since I had laughed, and it felt good to laugh. "Oooh. Ok" I said laughing. I found the road to the safe house and turned off onto it. I drove a few miles and then I finally saw the outlines of the house. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I popped open the trunk and got the luggage out. I saw Sam looking around the house, admiring it. She had never been here before. "So what do you think?" I heard Bill say from behind me. "I love it!" Sam said. The house was old and haunted looking. It looked like a gothic mansion you would see in old vampire movies. When Sam said she loved it, it reminded me of Whitley because she liked these kinds of houses too. I leaned against the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt good to be back home, but I didn't have Whitley here to enjoy it with me. I sighed and watched everybody laugh and play. I guess they were happy to be home too.

~~W POV~~

I woke up to someone pulling the covers off of me. I looked up and there was Ryan. "Get up sleepy head! We have to go to work!" "Ugh. Ok, give me a second." I heard him sigh, and all of a sudded someone was carrying me to the bathroom. "Let me down! I can walk!" "Yeah, but you might collapse on the floor and go to sleep." He said and I realized that he was right. I sighed and he put me down on my feet and closed the door.

I got out of the shower and reached for my robe, but I saw clothes on the laundry basket. Ryan must have layed them there. He knew exactly what kind of clothes and style I liked. I pulled my skinnies and AFI t-shirt on. I attatched my checkered black and white suppenders to my jeans. I went to the closet and got my black knee high converse. I sat down on the floor to put them on and heard Ryan in the living room watching Death Note. I walked in there to where he was and got my jacket. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yep!" He said and pulled his jacket on.

We walked outside and I started walking down the street. "Where are you going?' He asked. "Don't we always walk to work?" I asked confused. "We used too. Look at my new car." He said excitedly. It was a red mustang. "It's great! I love it!" I said and got in. I actually liked Vipers better but his car was pretty nice. We flyed to work. "How fast were you going?!" I asked. I loved driving fast, but Ryan didn't seem like the person to drive fast. "Uh, around ninety I think." "Oooh. Seemed like you were going faster." I got my keys to unlock the door to Hot Topic. Today looked like it wouldn't be that busy.

Time flew by and Ryan and Alysa left. Today was my day to lock up. I went around the store cleaning up, and then locked the door because we used to get crazy people coming in after closing time, threatening to kill us. I went back to cleaning up and I heard something in the back. I ignored it for a second, but there was still noise in the back. I went to back to see what it was. I was getting ready to turn the corner but I saw four men standing there. "Where is she?" A guy with spiky blond hair asked. "I don't know. This is where Yu said she worked at." The black headed one said. "Where's your mate at, Strify?" The black headed one asked the guy with long straight blonde hair. "Luna will be here any minute, Romeo." I figured out two of their names but why were they here? Were they after Alysa or me? We were the only two girls here.

All of a sudden a girl with jet black hair. She was almost as pale as me. She must have been Luna. "Luna! You're here!" Strify exclaimed. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. "Have you still not found Whitley?" Me? What did I do? I could tell they were vampires, but what would these vampires want with me? I looked down to get my phone, and then I heard something fall on the floor. I looked up and it was one of the lights. Romeo looked furious. "We need to find her and kill her." I was scared now.

~~T POV~~

I sat on the couch with Georg and Gustav. I could sense that Whitley was in trouble and scared. "Bill!" I yelled. Him and Sam were in the kitchen fixing something to eat. He walked into the living room with his mouth full of skittles. "What?" I watched a skittle fall from his mouth. "I have to go." "Why?" "Whitley is in trouble." "What? How do you know?" He asked. "I can sense it. I just have to go." I ran out the door and got in one of our cars, the fastest one we have. I got to the airport and hopped on a plane.

The plane got to London in an hour. I ran to her apartment, she wasn't there. I ran to where she worked and knocked on the door. Nobody came. I pulled out a pocket knife that I use for emrgencies and tried to unlock the door. It wasn't working. Ugh, I needed to hurry. I could hear somebody talking in there, but it wasn't her. I knew the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

~~W POV~~

I got my phone out and quietly ran to the back office and hid under a desk. I dialed Tom's number, even though he was in Germany. It rang a few times and then he answered. "Hello? Whitley?" He said. "Tom!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "Are you ok?!" "No, there are some vampires here and they want to kill me." "Are you in there at Hot Topic?" "Yes, I'm hiding behind the cash register." "Look up." I looked up over the cash register and I saw Tom standing at the door. I broke out in a quiet sob. I could still hear them in the back. "Stay on the phone with me, ok?" "Ok." "Walk over here to the door and unlock it for me." "I can't." "Yes you can, I know you can." "No, I can't. I'm just going to stay here." "Ok, well I'm going to leave and find something to open the door. Stay still I'll be right back." I stayed there and watched him go. I calmed down and started picking at the shoe strings on my shoe. I was still on the phone with Tom, I could hear him breathing. Exhaustion and shock took over my body and every thing went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys like this!!I have to thank BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo for giving me the idea of Sam getting stabbed!!**

~~T POV~~

There had to be somehing in the mall that would open that door. If I broke the window in it to get in then the police would get involved. I searched everywhere. I went to the employee office thing and searched for a spare key in there. I was running out of time. She was still on the phone, so I knew she was ok. I wonder who those other vampires are. Why would they be after Whitley though? I was deep in thought when I heard her breathing slow down, and then the phone drop. I was worrying big time now.

~~W POV~~

I woke up on the cold floor, Tom was probably worrying now that I wasn't on the phone anymore. I picked it up to see if he was still on but he had hung up. I stayed sitting down and sighed. I started looking under the cash register where we keep all of or stuff, and I found my gummy bears that I brought with me today. I opened them up and started eating. I finished them up, and I started worrying. Why hadn't Tom came back yet? I was deep in thought and then I jumped. The spiky haired blonde dude had his hand on my mouth. I knew it. I was going to die. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I sat there waiting for him to kill me. I finally opened my eyes. He looked calm. "Shhh. I'm on your side. My name is Kiro." "How did you know I was over here?" I asked. "I saw and heard you. I knew you were listening to us, but don't worry I didn't say anything. They think I'm looking for you." He whispered to where only I could hear. "Ok good. So how can we make them leave?" "I'm going to go tell them that I couldn't find you and we will have to come back another day." "Ok, but why are you all here?" I asked, still confused. "Meet me at the Blackbird Cafe tommorow at three." Before I could say anything he was gone. I got up and quietly walked to the back to see if anybody was still here. They were gone. I walked back to the front of the store and got my jacket. I had to go find Tom. I heard banging on the door. I looked up and there stood Tom. I ran over to the door and unlocked it. He hugged me so hard that my feet came up off of the ground. "Did they leave?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm so glad you're back!" He put me down and we walked to the car.

~~T POV~~

I unlocked her apartment door while holding her. I carried her to the couch and sat down beside her. I turned the tv on and she cuddled up to my side. "Whitley?"I asked. "Hmm?" "How would you like it if we went and lived with the others for a while?" She leaned up and looked at me. "Why? I mean sure I would love too. But why?" She asked. "Just in case those vampires come back." "Ok, do I need to go pack my clothes?" She asked. "Uh, I already did. Well, the others did." She looked at me confused. "They came back and while you were locked up in the store I called them and told them too." "But what if I said no?" "I still would have made you." She laughed and we got up and went to the car.

~~W POV~~

We pulled into the driveway and got out. I started walking to the door, but Tom caught my wrist and pulled me back. He kissed me. "I'm so glad you're alive." I smiled and we walked into the house together. The others were in the kitchen. I walked through the doorway to the kitchen and saw everybody sitting at the table drinking red liquid from cups. They looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and sat down.

I went to bed early, I couldn't til tommorow. I wanted to know why they were after me. I layed down in Tom's coffin and drifted asleep. In the middle of the night I felt arms slide around me. It was Tom. He always went to bed late. I turned around and opened my eyes; he had his eyes open too. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked and smiled. "I just can't sleep." I said. "Well maybe if I sung to you, then you could go to sleep. I curled up to him and closed my eyes. He started to hum and then I fell asleep.

I woke up at two in the evening. I rolled over and Tom was gone. I got up out of the coffin and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I needed to hurry to meet Kiro. I got out of the shower, and reached for my towel. I wrapped it around me and turned around. I gasped. "You scared the crap out of me!" I said. He laughed. "Sorry. I came back to get in the coffin with you and you weren't there. So whhy are you in a hurry?" "I have to go meet Alysa." "Oooh. Be careful and stay together, I'd rather you not get chased by vampires again." He smiled and kissed me. I walked to his closet and there my clothes hung. I got my skinnies, my purple and black striped tank top, and a black vest. I pulled on my black sneakers with purple designs. They had a skull them with purple eyes. I walked downstairs and hopped in Tom's car. I drove to the cafe. I walked in and saw Kiro sitting at a table. I sat down in front of him. He looked up and smiled. "I guess you want to know why they want to kill you, right?" I nodded my head yes. "Ok, they are after Tom, so they are going to kill you to get to him." He stopped to take a bite of his doughnut. "Why?" "Because Strify's sister, Armenia, betaryed us and turned Tokio Hotel into vampires. She was in love with Tom, and believed that he was strong enough, well all of them, were strong enough to defeat us. She hated our ways of killing and other stuff. But she really believed in Bill and Tom, especially Tom." "That's horrible, but why are you on my side?" "Because I hate their ways of killing too. I want to help you." "Oh, well thanks for telling me the story. He go tup from his seat and put his jacket on. "Welcome, and bye!" He said and walked out.

The next day, me, Sam, and Georg went grocery shopping. The others wouldn't tell me what they were doing. Sam just said they were working on something. We walked to a market on the street and got some fruit and vegetables. Georg went to look at guns for some odd reason. I mean why would he need a gun. "Could you go see what's taking Georg so long?" Sam asked. "Sure." I said and went to go find him. I walked by an alley and somebody put a hand on my mouth and dragged me with them. I screamed as loud as I could, and I heard somebody running. The woman let me down and then punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground and looked up. It was Luna. She bent down and smiled. In a flash I was up against a dumpster with her hands choking me. She brought out a knife and pulled her arm back to stab me, but Georg had done pulled her away and threw her into the wall. "Are you ok?" He asked. I just nodded my head yes. She got up and Sam got into a defensive pose. She jumped at Luna, but Luna just stood there smiling. Luna pulled her arm back and stabbed Sam. I screamed. Sam fell down holding onto her stomach. Blood was everywhere. She stabbed her two more times and then looked at me. I stared her in the eyes and she screamed. I was confused why did she scream and look away. I kept looking her in the eyes and she dropped the knife and ran. I ran to Sam. I bent down and looked at her stomach; it was already healing but slowly. Georg picked her up and we went to the car. I felt wet on my side. I looked down and there was blood. I touched my side and gasped. There was shards of glass sticking out of my shirt. I remembered Luna breaking a window when Georg threw her into a wall. Georg looked at me and gasped too. He pushed his foot harder onto the gas pedal.

Finally we were back at the house. Georg left me and Sam in the car. Sam was in the back watching her stomach heal slowly, but she was still breathing hard. She was scratched up like me. I looked at my side it was bleeding even more. I started breathing harder and faster. I saw Tom and Bill running out the door. They looked mad and worried. I closed my eyes and then I was in Tom's arms. I opened my eyes and we were all in the basement. Bill layed Sam on a hospital bed thingy and Tom did the same. Tom pulled my shirt up a little and started pulling glass out. I held back screams, but some of them escaped. He started to pull the biggest piece of glass out and I screamed bloody murder. "Shh, it's going to be ok." He said and then pulled the glass all the way out. I looked over and Sam was drinking blood from Bill's wrist. She stopped and I could see her face glow and her wound heal faster. She hopped up gracefully like nothing even happened. She looked healthy again. Tom started cleaning my wound and stitched it up. He pulled his sleeve up and bit into his wrist. He pushed against my mouth. It tasted so good. He pulled it away, and smiled. "You should be healing any minute now." "How?" "Vampire blood makes humans healthier and when they get injured they heal faster, but not as fast as us." I mouthed the word oh. In minutes I started to feel better. I looked at my wound and it was just a faint scar; you couldn't even tell it was a scar. "Am I going to have this scar forever?" I asked. He smiled. "No it should go away by tonight. He pulled me up off the bed and we walked upstairs. We went to the kitchen and there stood Angeline.


	11. Chapter 11

~~W POV~~

Why was Angeline here? "Hey, you two are alright!" She said talking about me and Sam. How did she know that we were in trouble? She ran to hug me and Sam. She had gotten really friendly lately. She hugged me and her elbow started digging into my side. Even though it was barely a scar, it still hurt like hell. "Dear God!" I said holding my side. She let go and looked at me. "Are you ok? I -" I held a finger up motioning for her to be quiet. "It's ok." I was standing across the room from Sam and Angeline went to go hug her. While Angeline was hugging her, Sam looked at me motioning for me to kill her. I started laughing.

We all went and sat down. "So why are you here?" Bill asked. "To tell you that Cinema Bizarre is after you, and they want to kill you. Especislly Tom." Everybody looked at Tom; he wasn't paying attention and then he looked at everybody. "Oh! I swear I didn't do anything this time!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. Angeline laughed. "No you didn't, but if you don't mind I'm going to tell you why they are after you." She told the story that I had already heard from Kiro. "So, that's why they went after Whitley first?" Tom asked. She nodded her head yes. "Um, there's another story I have to tell you. Whitley this one is about you." I looked up at her. "Back in eighteen seventy-two Whitley was married to Kiro. Except their names were Raven and Archer." She looked up to see if I was still listening. I looked over at Tom and cuddled up to him. "Raven loved him very much, but Xavier," She pointed at Tom, "was assigned to watch Raven while Archer went away in war. Over the few months they were together, Raven and Xavier started to fall in love with each other. She started to love him more than Archer. Somebody reported to Archer about this and he came back furious. He went to their house, and searched for her. She wasn't there so he went Xavier's house, and searched all around his house. He found them in a gazebo in front of a creek. 'Xavier, I'm here to tell you I can't be with you.' she said crying. He asked why. 'Because Archer is back.' He took her in his arms and whispered that she could leave Archer and be with him, and that they would run away together. She reached up and kissed him and a single tear went down her face and said sorry. She started to walk away, but he pulled her to his chest and layed her down on the gazebo floor. He layed down with her. He kissed her and unbuttoned the back her dress. Well I guess you know what they did." She said and smiled. I felt my face blush.

"Well, Archer watched them put their clothes on and leave. A few days later, Raven finally decided to leave. She went back to their house and Archer followed her. He got there first. He went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She came up and had her suitcase. She gasped and he asked where she was going. She said she was leaving and that she loved him and that she was sorry. He got up and brushed away her tears and kissed her. At first it was soft and then furious. He pushed her up against the wall and tried to pull her dress up. Xavier busted through the door and pulled him off of her. She ran behind Xavier, and Archer pulled out a gun. He shot it and killed Xavier. Archer walked towards her and she jumped out the window. Story's told that Archer was a vampire, and that Raven was pregnant with Xavier's baby, and that she was suppose to come back in a new life with a power that nobody else had, and it would kill his whole family. But she can use it on other evil vamps too." They all looked at me. " Is that why when Whitley stared Luna in the eyes, Luna started to crumple on the ground?" Sam asked. "Yes. Her power is to make them feel pain all over and make them feel like they are burning inside. And to make them do things they don't want to do." I was shocked. I mean how could I have a special power? "So would it work on us if she stared us in the eye?" Gustav asked. "No, but she also has another power, and that is to control things and block stuff with her mind. Like I can see the future and read people's minds, but I can't hers." Iwas so shocked that they were saying I could do all of this stuff. "Well, it's getting late so I better go." She said and left.

~~T POV~~

I carried Whitley upstairs to my coffin and layed her in it. I got in and layed beside her. I leaned up on my elbow and kissed her. "Do you believe that I have all of those powers?" She asked. "Yes I do." I said. "I don't believe I can do all of that stuff, and I don't believe that Kiro is in love with me." She said. "Why?" I asked, and she looked away from me. I pulled her face back to where she was looking me in the eye. "Because I'm not pretty, and I'm not that great of a person." She looked away. "Don't ever say that. You are beautiful and you are a great person." "No I'm not." I pulled her clothes off and started kissing her cheek down to her waist line. I went back up and started kissing her chest. She moaned. "Stop teasing!" She said. I looked up at her. "Say you are pretty and a great person." I started kissing her chest and neck again. "Ok! Ok! I'm pretty and a great person!" She said and I smiled. "Thank you."

~~W POV~~

I woke up with Tom's arms wrapped around me. "Finally, you are awake." I turned around and smiled at him. He kissed me and in a flash we were out of the coffin standing up. Tom had a sheet around his waist and pulled one over me. "Wha-?" I was about to ask. "The others are coming." "Why?" "Well they have to talk to me about something important." "Tom? Why have you been hiding things from me?" "What kind of things?" "Like you leaving for a whole day with the others, like yesterday, because you had to work on something? And today you won't tell me why they are coming to talk to you." I said. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the head. "You will find out soon. Now go get dressed." I went to the closet and got some clothes. I heard whispers, so I stayed in the closet and changed. I bent down and looked through the crack of the door. Tom already had his clothes on. The others were here talking to him. Tom was smiling. I wanted to know what he was hiding from me. They left and I walked out of the closet. Tom ran over to me smiling. He picked me up off of the ground and spinned around. "I have to tell you something, but first we have to go somewhere and then I'll tell you." He was still smiling, I was confused but I went ahead and smiled too.


	12. Chapter 12

~~W POV~~

We got in the car, and my Black Veil Brides cd started playing. I started singing along to The Mortician's Daughter, and Tom looked over at me and smiled. He interlocked his fingers with mine, and then kissed them. I didn't know what was going on, but I just smiled. We pulled into the parking lot at the park and sat there for a second. "So what do you have to tell me?" I asked, I was kind of excited to know what he was going to tell me. "Wait a minute. I don't want to tell you right yet." "Ugh, but I want to know." "I'll tell you in a minute." He laughed and in seconds I was sitting on a swing watching people have picnics. "So, why did we come to the park out all places?" I looked at the ground and spinned my swing around in circles. "Well, according to Angeline this is where we first met in out past life. So, I figured we could come here." "But, I thought Kiro brought you to protect me." "Well we all three met here at some type of meeting, but that was before it was a park." Angeline didn't tell me all of that. Tom was staring at the families smiling and laughing. I wondered what he was thinking. "What are you thinking?" I asked him, he was thinking deeply about something. "Nothing really. Have you ever thought of yourself having kids?" Where did that come from? I looked over at him and gave him a funny look but then realized he was serious.

~~T POV~~

The truth was I was thinking about Whitley being pregnant by me in our past life; I kind of wished she was now. But was it even possible for humans to have babies by vampires? I knew vampires could have kids, or so I think. I looked up and she was giving me a funny look, and then she opened her mouth to answer my question. "Nope I just can't see myself being a mom. What about you?" I looked over at her and caressed her cheek. "Maybe, I mean maybe if I was a little older." I smiled and started to swing. I got up pretty far and then jumped off. I landed on my feet and then looked at Whitley. "Your turn." I said and laughed. "Oh no, I'm too clumsy." She said while still swinging. "Come on, I'll catch you." She smiled and then jumped. I caught her right before she hit the ground. "See that wasn't so bad." "Yeah, well you caught me so that's why it wasn't bad." She smiled and I put her down. We walked down by the creek holding hands. I sat down on a picnic table and pulled her down on my lap. "So have you decided when you're going to tell me that big secret or whatever?" She asked. "Don't worry. I'm getting to that point." I said and she just gave me a puppy dog face. I laughed and looked down at our hands. I was afraid to tell her, well ask her; I didn't know what her answer would be.

~~W POV~~

Ugh. Was he ever going to tell me? I was getting anxious every minute. It must have been important because he brought me all the way out here and still hadn't told me yet. I got up and sat down beside the water. I pulled my knees to my chest and layed my chin on my knees. I sighed and in a second Tom was sitting down beside me and kissing me. He pushed me down on the ground and started to pull my jacket off. I broke away from his kiss and leaned up. "I'd rather not do it here on the ground in a park." I said. "But, it's dark so nobody can see." I shook my head no. "Tell me that important thing you wanted to tell me!" I pleaded. "Ok. Uh well It's more like a question." "Ok well ask away." He looked me straight in the eye and the said: "Uh Whitley?" "Yes?" I watched him dig in his pocket for something. What was he looking for?


	13. Chapter 13

~~T POV~~

It was too late to forget about asking her, I kept digging in my pocket for the ring but I couldn't find it. I looked at her and she had a confused look on her face. I looked in the other pocket and found the black velvet box. "Uh,um well will you marry me?" I asked nervously. She looked over at me and smiled. "Yes!" I leaned over and kissed her and then broke away. "I almost forgot to put the ring on your finger." I smiled and opened the box. The ring had a sapphire with black diamonds surrounding it, it had a black band too. "Oh my God! Where did you get this?!" She said staring at the ring. "Uh well Bill told me about this store in London where they sell like goth engagement rings or something like that. It's where he got Sam's purple engagement ring." I looked down at her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she was still staring at the ring. I smiled and then pulled her chin up. "So I'm guessing you like it by the way you're staring at it?" She looked up at me and kissed me then said, "I love it."

We sat down and stared up at the sky. It was silent for a while, but it was a good silence. She had her head laying on my chest and was playing with my necklace. "So why did you choose me?" She looked up and rested her chin on her hand. "I chose you because you knew who I was from the start and you loved me for who I was, not just because I'm Tom Kaulitz. And you didn't leave me when you found out I was a vampire. Well you did but you came back, and other girls wouldn't do that." "Ooooh. How long have Sam and Bill been married?" She asked. "Uh two years I think." She layed her head back on my chest and fell asleep. I layed there for a few minutes and then got up and carried her to the car.

~~W POV~~

I woke up in Tom's coffin, and reached over to see if he was there. He wasn't so I opened the coffin door and I surrounded by Bill, Tom, Sam, Georg, and Gustav. "Congratulations!!!" They all said in excitement. I smiled, and reached up to see if my hair was tangled up in a mess. Suprisingly it wasn't and I climbed out of the coffin. "Why are you all in here?" I asked and laughed. "I swear I didn't tell them to do thsi!" Tom said and then wrapped his arms around me. "He didn't, but we just wanted to say congratulations. We are so happy that you're going to join our family." Bill said. "Oh my gosh! We need to have a little party to celebrate!" Gustav shouted. They all smiled and shook their heads in agreement.

I took a shower and pulled on this little cocktail dress thing that Alysa told me I should wear. It was purple and had designs on it that were black. It clung to my skin a little, and came up above my knees. Her dress was kind of like mine except it was white, and didn't cling to the skin. While she was helping me do my hair Sam came in. She was wearing a black dress that had silver designs on it, and was short like mine. She looked better than me. I noticed that she was paler than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me confused. "Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" She said nervously. I knew something was wrong, and she just wasn't telling me. "Ok, whatever you say." "I'll tell you at the party. You look great by the way." "Thanks, and so do you." We finished my hair and we went downstairs. Angeline and some people I saw at the club were here. Ryan stood at the window talking to some guy. I walked over to Tom who was talking to Bill. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. Sam walked over and leaned against Bill. Something was definitely wrong with her. She looked like she was going to puke. I could tell Bill was thinking the same thing. He put his arm around her and played with a strand of her hair. I walked over to the table where the drinks were sitting. As I was getting something to drink I heard Sam yelling. I looked up and she was staring at the table angrily. "This table setting isn't right!" She picked up the plates and threw them against the walls. She threw one plate at the was behind me and I had to dunk. She was furious. "Liebe, could you come over here and talk to Sam?" Tom asked. I walked over there and asked her what was wrong. She pulled me to the corner and looked around to see if anyone was around that could here us. Everybody was staring at her. "Um, Whitley?" "Yeah?" "I'm pregnant." I looked up at her shocked. Since when can vampires get pregnant? "What?! I didn't know vampires could get pregnant!" "Shh, keep your voice down. Nobody else knows yet. But yes, vampires can have babies." "Do you want a baby?" "Kind of, but I don't know how Bill will react." "Bill will love this, so tell everybody now!" "I can't because of all of these other people that I don't know." "Well tell them as soon as the party is over." "Ok, I will." She smiled and we walked over to the food table.

We all sat down on the huge sectional couch in the living room after everybody left the party. Sam was getting ready to tell us that she was pregnant. I sat beside of Tom who was sitting beside of Bill, who was confused. I wondered how he would take it. She stood in front of the tv and started picking at her fingernail. She looked up and started to open her mouth. "Come on liebe, what do you need to tell us?" Bill asked. "Ok, so uh, I- I-I'm pregnant." She said and Bill ran to her smiling. "That's great! Oh mein gott!!! I can't believe this!" He was hugging her so tight I thought she was going to pop like a balloon. "Bill let go! I have to go-" She covered her mouth and ran. A few seconds later she came back. "So does this mean you guys can't have sex for a while?" Gustav asked. Tom and me laughed, but Bill just looked at him. "No that doesn't mean we can't!" Sam's face turned red. "Crap, but my room is right under your all's." "Well my room is right under Tom and Whitley's." I looked over at him and Tom playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm sorry but you all are loud." Tom punched him again and Georg laughed. "What are you going to name it?" Georg asked. "Uh I was thinking Sapphire." "Wait so you already know it's a girl?" I asked. "Yes, see I've known that I was pregnant for a while now." "How far along are you?" "Um, five months." She looked down at the ground. "What?!" Bill asked.

Sam and Bill were still argueing when me and Tom went to bed. Everything went silent downstairs and then I heard Sam and Bill's door close, they must have made up. "So, I didn't know vampires could get pregnant." I said. "Yeah they can, but I don't know if humans can get pregnant by vampires though." He looked over at me and then started to say something else. "I guess I need to be careful with you then." He smiled and picked me up. He started to kiss me and then layed me down in the coffin. "We are going to make Georg mad." I said trying to catch my breath. "So? He will get over it." He smiled an evil smile and started kissing me again.

~~T POV~~

I woke up to the sound of Sam and her morning sickness. I got up and put some sweatpants and a t-shirt on and went to check on her. "You want me to get you something to drink?" I asked and she nodded yes. I went downstairs to the kitchen and looked over to see Georg on the couch snoring. I got Sam a glass of water and something for the nausea. I went back upstairs and gave it to her. I leaned against the wall. I heard my bedroom door open and saw Whitley coming out yawning. "Where's Bill?" She asked when she saw Sam sitting in the floor with the glass of water. "Right here." He said holding a wet rag for Sam. He sat in the floor with her and held her hair for her. "Ugh, Bill I'm going to kill you." "Why what did I do?" "You got me into this situation!" She said pointing to her stomach, you could see her baby bump. Tommorow will be sixth months according to her. "I'm sorry." He said carressing her cheek. I went downstairs with Whitley to get something to eat. She got some waffles out of the freezer and warmed them up. "I don't think I want to get pregnant after seeing Sam like that." She said after swallowing a mouthful of waffle. "Well she is a vampire so it might just be that bad for vampires." "Yeah I guess you're right." We went to the living room and turned on the tv. Whitley sat there cuddled up against me. I layed my arm around her and watched some show on tv. Sam and Bill came in and sat on the couch. He sat there holding her and playing with her hair. "Bill can you carry me back to bed?" She asked sleepily. "Yes liebe." He got up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

~~Two Months Later~~

Tommorow was mine and Whitley's wedding, I was getting pretty nervous. She was too, but she wouldn't admit it, she's too stubborn. Sam was trying to help with the wedding as much as she could, but she was almost nine months pregnant now, so it wasn't working out too well. Ther were getting excited for the baby, and so was everybody else. They fixed the bedroom beside mine into a nursery for the baby and that's where Bill spent most of his time lately working in there.

I woke up to Bill screaming. "Dude! Come on! It's the big day!" I jumped out of the coffin and smiled. "Where's Whitley?" I asked. "She's with Sam and Alysa. Now come on! You've got to get ready!" He said walking out the door. I couldn't wait til five so I could see Whitley. "Dude, where's your suit, I forgot." "Uh, it's in my closet I think." "Well hurry and get it." I ran to my closet and got it. Today was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

~~W POV~~

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror; I had my dress on which was white with black at the bottom. It was tight all the way down to my legs then it flowed out. My hair was down and it was in loose curls. I was getting pretty nervous, I mean what if I tripped going down the aisle. "Stop looking in the mirror! You look great!" Alysa said. "Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you! You are finally getting married!" Ryan said with tears streaming down his face. "Alysa, our little girl has grown up so fast." We all laughed and then Sam came in. "It's almost time for you to walk down that aisle!" She said smiling. She had to get a new dress that would fit her since she was pregnant. I told her she could stay home but she wouldn't listen. "Ugh, I'm going to trip and fall." I groaned and looked back at the mirror. "No you are not. You will do great." She said then came to stand beside of me. "I can't wait til my little vamp is born. I wonder if she will have fangs once she's born?" She said rubbing her stomach. "What?!" Alysa shrieked. Oh lord. "It's a little nickname for her baby." I said quickly hoping she would believe me. And she likes to you know joke around about it having fangs." I said quickly, hoping she would believe me. "Oh, I really thought uou meant that the baby was a vampire, because Sam was all serious looking." Oh thank God she believe us. "Are you sure you don't want to go back home? We still have twenty minutes left, so it's not too late for you to leave." I said to Sam, who looked like she was in pain. I sat down with her hoping to calm my nerves.

~~T POV~~

"So how do I look?" I asked, this was the second time I had ever worn a tux before. "You look great!" Bill said, who was trying to fix his tie. I stared out the window for minutes in silence. "Dude what's wrong? Do you have cold feet?" He asked. "No, I just wish Whitley was like Sam, you know pregnant." "Well I don't know if that's possible." "Me neither, but I hope it is. I just want her to have a baby." I said then looked in the mirror. I was getting ready to walk out the door, when Bill stopped me. "Wait a minute. You don't care that I invited mom do you?" He said smiling. "No! Where is she?! It's been so long since I've seen her!" "Here I am!" She said walking into the room. She smiled a huge smiled and hugged me. "Mom! It's been so long!" "I know, promise me we won't stay away from each other that long. And that goes for you to Bill." She smiled again and then continued talking. "So are you excited?!" "Yes, I can't wait to marry her." "I can't believe my boys are married!" She said bringing out a tissue. "Don't cry mom!" "I'm not, I was just getting it in case I needed it." "Uh mom you better get out there, we have five more minutes until the wedding starts." Bill said and mom rushed out waving at us. "You ready?" Bill asked and we walked out the door.

I stood at the top of aisle and talked to Angeline, who was marrying us. "So are you excited to finally get married?" She asked. I was about to answer when I saw Whitley at the door getting ready to walk up here. "Yes and I can't wait to rip her-" "Shhh! I don't want to know that!" She said smiling and then it was silent.

~~W POV~~

Alysa opened the door for me and Gustav took my arm in his. The music started playing and that was my cue to start walking. Oh lord, I was going to trip in these heels. "Catch me if I fall." I whispered to Gustav. "You aren't going to fall, so don't worry." We started walking, and I just wanted to break out in a sprint to Tom. We finally reached Tom and I smiled. He took my hand and smiled. "Do you Whitley take Tom to be your's forever to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Do you Tom take Whitley to be-" "I do." Tom interrupted Angeline. Everybody laughed and then Angeline continued. "You may now kiss the bride." Tom looked at me and smiled, then leaned down to kiss me. I got on my tippy toes so I could reach him. I touched his lips, and suddenly forgot that there were people staring at us. He broke away and smiled. He then put my ring on my finger and I did the same to him. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kaulitz!"

I stood there watching everybody dance. I longed for the dancefloor but Tom was talking to Bill and Sam while holding my waist. They started playing Energetic by BoA and I tried to pull away from Tom. "Uh, can I borrow Whitley for a second?" Alysa asked. "Sure, go dance." He said and smiled. We walked to the dancefloor and started to dance but it was kind of hard in this dress. After a few minutes I walked back over to Tom. "That was hard to do in a dress." He looked at me and laughed. I looked over to see Gustav and Georg dancing. I started laughing and then Ryan came over. "Oh my God! You are Bill and Tom Kaulitz!" He reached over to hug Bill and Sam grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch him." She was having anger issues again, poor Sam. He looked like he was going to pee himself, then he reached over to Tom. I gave him an evil stare and he backed off. "So Mrs. Kaulitz? Do you want to dance?" "Yes, Mr. Kaulitz." We walked to the dancefloor and Tom spinned me around. We danced for what seemed like forever, and then the party ended. We told everybody bye and then we left.

We started home, but he didn't take the usual road. "Where are we going?" I asked confused. "Home." He said and we pulled into the driveway of the house Tom goes to all the time. "I fixed it up a little, that's why I was gone all the time." I turned to look at him and smiled. It was beautiful. He picked me up out of the car and carried me bridal style to the door. He let me down in the living room. It was painted red and had black leather couches. We walked to the kitchen which was painted black and purple. It was beautiful, especially because it was purple. We went upstairs into the bedroom and I stood there in awe. It was a darkish blue with black trim on the walls. The bed frame was black with a blue comforter. It had a blue pillow and purple pillow laying on the bed. It was great, there were lights hanging from every corner. I turned around and looked at Tom. "It's great!" "I knew you would like it. I mean the house is pretty huge so it might be too big for us." "That's ok, I like huge houses like this." He picked me up and layed me on the bed, he crawled on top of me and unzipped my dress. He pulled it off and started kissing me.

I woke up laying beside Tom with my head laying on his chest. He was still alseep. I looked at the clock it was eight in the morning. Why was I up so early? I closed my eyes again and Tom's phone started ringing. "Tom wake up. Your phone is ringing." "Ignore it, they will leave a message." "But what if it's important?" "Then they will call back." "Ugh, I'll answer it." I reached over Tom and got his phone. "Hello?" "Whitley! Get down here! San is having the baby!" It was Bill. "Oh my God! I'll be down there in a few minutes." I heard Sam yelling in the background. "Georg get the hell out!" She yelled and I heard something break. "Tom get up! Sam is having the baby!" "She is?!" "Yes now get up!"

We got our clothes on and ran to the house. We went to the basement where they were, and Sam was laying on a hospital bed. "When did she go into labor?" I asked. "A few minutes ago. She was washing dishes and all of a sudden she screamed and threw a plate." I walked over to Sam who was screaming in pain. "Shh, it's going to be ok." I told her and placed a cold rag on her forehead. "Get it out of me!" She yelled. Then started screaming even more and louder. The baby must have been coming. Gustav walked in with some ice and passed out. Ice went everywhere. Sam sqeezed my hand, and I thought she was going to break my bones. "She's here!" Bill squealed with excitement. He was holding the baby which was covered in blood. "Oh my God." Tom said then fell to the floor. He had passed out too. I went to the kitchen and got some hot sauce. I went back to the basement and put some of it in Gustav's and Tom's mouths. They woke up and started fanning their mouths. "Awww, isn't she adorable." Georg said. "I've decided to name her Sapphire." Sam said staring at the baby. She was so adorable and tiny. "Does she have fangs?" I asked Sam and we both laughed. "Uh, let me check." She opened it's mouth and Sapphire bit her. "Yep she does." She said sucking on her finger.

We stayed and talked for a while and then went home. We layed in bed talking. Tom rolled over and started kissing me, he pulled my shirt off. He turned the radio on and some song started playing that I didn't recognize.

I woke up that morning and the radio was still playing. "Hey sleepy head." "Good morning." I said and my stomach grumbled. "Let's get something to eat." He said pulling me out of bed. We went to the kitchen and he made waffles. I was about to take a bite when my stomach did something weird. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I got up and locked the door, I didn't want Tom to see me like this. He knocked on the door. "Liebe, what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Open the door." "No" "Fine, I'll knock it down then." "No! I'll open it." I unlocked the door and let him in. I stayed on the floor, and he sat down with me. He held my hair for me. What was wrong with me? My stomach did a flip and it felt like something kicked me, then I remembered I was late. Oh lord, it wasn't possible for me to be pregnant was it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it!**

~~W POV~~

I stayed on the floor and hoped that it was just food poisoning. Tom stared at me with a worried look. He brushed my hair back and started to stroke my arm with his fingers. I finally decided to get up and brush my teeth. I went to the kitchen and picked a waffle up and started to nibble on it. "Maybe you should have waited to eat." Tom said worriedly. "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine, really, it's just one of those stomach viruses I guess." Well I hoped it was. "Well I'll get the Pepto Bismol." He got the bottle full of pink liquid out of the fridge, he looked like he was going to puke just from looking at the pink liquid. "Do you not like Pepto Bismol?" I asked. "Um, not at all. It's so gross looking." "I have to agree, but it has saved me many times." I said and laughed.

I layed on the couch curled up against Tom. We were watching Blood and Chocolate. "You know, I've never really like werewolves. I mean who would want to have fur and smell like a dog?" Tom said and popped a strawberry into his mouth. "I only like werewolves in this movie." I said and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in some chocolate. As soon as I swallowed my stomach did that funny thing it did this morning. I ran to the bathroom nearly knocking the bowl of chocolate over on the floor. Ugh, I needed to tell Tom that I was pregnant. "Liebe? What's wrong?" Tom asked following me. I fell to the floor and threw up. H held my hair the whole entire time. "Babe, you need to tell me what's wrong." He said letting go of my hair. I looked away from him and stared at the floor. He pulled my face back to where I was looking at him again. "Um I-I'm, uh I'm pregnant." I said and looked down. "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Come on, we have to go tell Bill." "Why Bill?" "Because he's like the doctor of our family. He knows a lot of stuff about us." "Oh." Tom helped me up and we went to the other's house.

"Bill?!" Tom hollered. "What?" Bill asked with a mouthful of skittles. "We need to talk." "About what?" "Um I'll tell you in a minute." I looked up and the others were walking into the living room where we were. Sam was holding Sapphire and humming to her. "Isn't she adorable?" Georg said rubbing Sapphire's tummy. Sapphire started screaming and crying. "Get the hell away!" Sam yelled. "You woke her up!" "Dude, you don't want to get near her. She's still emotional." Bill said pulling Georg away. "I'm sorry, Sam." "Whatever." She said. I sat on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. Sam took Sapphire upstairs and in seconds she was back. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Um, nothing. Why?" "You look a little sick and worried." She said and then went over to Bill. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. I looked at the clock and it said ten-thirty. Today was going by slow. I glanced at Tom who was staring at me; he was watching my every move. He walked over and sat down beside me. He pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers through my hair. "Tom did you want to go downstairs and talk?" Bill asked. Everybody looked at him confused. "Uh sure." He got up and then looked down at me. "Come on, liebe." I got up and I started to feel dizzy. We walked downstairs and Tom held my hand the whole time. "Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Bill asked sitting in a chair. "Um, we think Whitley is pregnant." Tom said. "What?!" "Yeah, and I was wondering if she would die if she had the baby." Tom continued. "She won't die, but since it's half vampire it might be more painful." He said. "But first, we need to find out if she is really pregnant." He walked over to a big wooden cabinet and got out some medical junk. "What's that?" I asked. "Well we are going to do an ultrasound so just lay back." He said. "Uh Tom do you want to do this?" He asked before doing anything. "Sure." He rubbed a cold gel on my stomach and did the ultrasound. "Well congratulations to you two." Bill said. "Whitley is pregnant!" He said and hugged us. "I'll leave you two alone." He said and walked upstairs. I felt tears roll down my face and I turned my head away. "Why are you crying?" Tom said pulling my face back. How could this be possible? I didn't want to have a baby yet. "Don't cry." He said and pulled me to his chest. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears away. "Um, are you happy about this?" He looked down at me and smiled. "Of course I am." He leaned down and kissed me.

We went upstairs where the others were. It was time to tell them I was pregnant. I wondered if Bill had already told them. I could hear the race on tv. Gustav and Georg must have been watching it. "Go Jimmy Johnson!" Georg yelled. "He sucks! Go Gordon!" Ugh I couldn't tell them.

~~Normal POV Six months later~~

Luna walked into the study and sat on Strify's lap. Kiro came in and sat in front of them. Everybody looked at Kiro and smiled. "What?" He asked. "Your lover is married and pregnant." Romeo said smiling. Yu laughed. "She's what?!" Kiro yelled. "Yeah almost all of the vampires know. We've known for months that she's been married but we didn't want to tell you. We just found out today that she is pregnant." She said and smiled evily.

~~T POV~~

"Look at me I'm huge!" Whitley said and smiled. We were laying in bed and it was eight-thirty in the morning. I was leaning on my elbow looking down at her. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "You are not." "Liar. I look like a whale." "A very beautiful whale." I said and leaned down to kiss her. She was eight months pregnant now, and it was a girl. "So we need to decide on a name for her." I said. "Um, I was thinking either Violet or Jayde, but I also like the names Lilly and Raven. "I like them all but Violet is my favorite." I said. "Well then we will name her Violet." I leaned down to kiss her but she pushed my face away and ran to the bathroom. Morning sickness. I ran downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. I ran back upstairs and handed it to her. "Help me up so I can brush my teeth." She said. I pulled her up and got her tooth brush for her. "Will you be ok all by yourself for the rest of the day?" I asked. "Why?" "The others and me are going hunting." "Yeah, I'll be fine. But when are you coming back?" "Around seven I guess." "Ok." "Well, I'm going to go get ready." I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I put them on and then walked over toWhitley. I kissed her and told her that I loved her.

~~W POV~~

What was I going to do all day? I went to the living room and put in Death Note. I got through the opening credits when I heard someone outside. I walked to the door and slid it open. I didn't see anything so I shut the door and went back to the living room. I heard a noise upstairs and then it went silent. I checked upstairs but nothing was there. I walked over to the dresser and my wedding certificate layed out. It was in a frame but the glass was shattered. Hopefully it just fell off the wall; hopefully there wasn't anybody in here.


	16. Chapter 16

~~W POV~~

I went back downstairs and sat on the couch, but I was still thinking sbout that noise and then the frame being broke. I unpaused Death Note and focused on it. I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Sour Skittles. I leaned against the counter and thought about the broken frame. I decided to go outside and look around. I layed the bag of Skittles on the counter and walked out the door. I walked around the house and saw something laying in the bushes. It was Kiro's necklace. I picked it up and walked into the house. I sat on the couch and stared at the necklace. He was in my house, he was the one who broke the frame. I layed it on the table and layed down.

I woke up screaming. I was clutching onto my stomach and a pair of arms wrapped around me and tried to calm me down. It was dark all except for the tv. I looked behind me and it was Tom. I started crying and he picked me up and carried me to the other's house. "Bill!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Bill was standing in front of us. Tom followed behind Bill to the basement. "What's going on?" Gustav asked. "The baby's coming!" Bill yelled running down the steps. "Oh mein Gott!" Gustav ran down the stairs after us. I layed down on the hospital bed and screamed. Sam walked beside of me and patted my arm. "I know exactly how you feel." She said. I screamed and squeezed her hand. I didn't even know it was there until I reached over. "Oh mein friggin' Gott! She's strong for a human." Sam said trying to loosen my grip.

I woke up on the hospital bed and everybody was staring down at me. "Congratulations!" They all said and I looked over to see Bill holding a small baby. "Let me see her." I said reaching up for her. I pulled her into my arms and caressed her cheek. "So what'd you name her?" Georg said sitting on the side of the bed. "Violet." "I thought you were going to name her Raven?" Sam asked. "I was but I picked Violet instead." I heard crying and I looked over to see Gustav holding Sapphire. She was nine months old now. She was finally growing some hair. I looked down at Violet and she already had blonde hair. "Isn't she adorable?" I knew that voice anywhere. Tom wrapped his arms around the two of us, then he kissed the top of my head. "Yep she is." I smiled and closed my eyes. Exhaustion was taking over me. "Do you want me to take her and let you get some sleep?" Tom asked. He started to pull her out of my arms, but I stopped him. "No! I'm not tired." "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." He smiled and sat beside me on the bed causing Georg to move. "Well guys, I'm going to bed." Bill said pulling Sam with him. "Uh, Gustav or Georg could you watch Sapphire for a few minutes?" Bill asked and Sam just giggled. "Oh God. Not again! Seriously! Haven't you two had enough?" Georg said and then groaned. He picked up Sapphire and went upstairs. Gustav sat there smiling. "So how does it feel to be a dad?" He asked, still smiling. "Great! So could you go upstairs now?" Tom asked. "Oh yeah! Bye guys!" Tom laughed and then looked down at me. "She looks like you." I said. "How?" "Well she has kind of dark skin, brown eyes, and she has blonde hair just like you did when you were little." I layed my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

*Three Weeks Later*

I stood at the door kissing Tom goodbye. He was going hunting with the others. "So can I please take Violet with us?" He begged like a little kid. "No." I smiled. "But she likes blood, and all of the blood supply in the house is gone." I looked over at Sam and Bill, they were taking Sapphire with them. "Um, ok. But what if she gets hurt?" "Babe, she can already walk, and crush rocks with her bare hands. I'm pretty sure she will be fine." He smiled and kissed me one more time.

~~Normal POV~~

Kiro stared at the wall the whole time. "Kiro what's wrong?" Strify asked holding onto Luna. "I can't believe she is pregnant and is married to him." He said through clenched teeth. "Well our spy told us that she had the baby, and that she's all alone again." "So?" "We could kidnap her. You would have Whitley to yourself. And if we kidnap her, that means he will come, then we can kill him and possibly the others." Kiro liked this plan. "Well I'll go get her now." Kiro was about to get up when Strify stopped him. "No, you can't. I will" Romeo said standing up smiling. "I'll come too." Yu said. "Don't hurt her." "We won't." They said and walked towards the door. The door slammed open and there stood Shin holding onto Willow, his mate. "You know, you should really fix this door." Shin said; he was drunk again. They walked past Shin and Willow and left.

~~W POV~~

I went upstairs and grabbed Vampire Kisses. I picked up a blanket and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and started reading. I still hadn't told Tom about the visit from Kiro a few weeks ago. I hid the necklace so he wouldn't find it. I was actually kind of scared to be alone out here. I stopped thinking about that and started reading again. I was at the part where Raven found out that Trevor liked her. Dude, I was like in love with this book. This was my third time reading the series. I pulled the blanket tighter around me and relaxed.

~~Normal POV~~

"Dude, is that her?" Yu asked. "Yeah why?" "I can see why Kiro is like in love with her. She's hot." Yu said. "Ouch! What the hell?" Yu said; Romeo elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm sorry but we are here to kidnap her, not talk about how hot she is." Yu and Romeo slipped quietly through the door and went to the living room. "You have the stuff right?" Romeo whispered. Yu nodded his head and took the rag out. He snuck behind Whitley and covered her mouth and nose. Yu picked her up and carried her out the door.

~~T POV~~

I was about to bite the guy, when Angeline interrupted me. "Angeline, why are you here?" I asked confused. "It's Whitley! They kidnapped her!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "Do you know where they are?" "Yeah, they left a note at your house." We ran to the old warehouse to find Whitley. I was going to kill those bastards.

~~W POV~~

I woke up on something cold and rough. I looked around and I was in an old factory of some sort. I was laying on a table with crumpled newspapers and junk on it. I got up and tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked down and I was still in my shorts and tank top. I started to freeze. I sat on the table and looked around. I heard whispers coming from behind the door. I walked over and listened. "Is she awake?" "I don't know, but I sense the others are coming." It was Kiro. I ran back to the table. I started to get very anxious. Where was Tom? I needed him right now. I kept wishing he would walk through that door and pull me into his arms and take me away. I was deep in thought when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Kiro holding some strawberries and some peach iced -tea. I ate and drank silently. He sat their in silence with me.

~~Normal POV~~

"I'm going with you!" Sam yelled to Bill. "No you're not! I don't want you to get hurt. These are some pretty powerful people." "So?" Bill walked over and layed his hand on her cheek. He sighed and then said: "You're not going, this is for your safety." He said and kissed her. Tom stared at them wishing that was him and Whitley. "Ugh, ok. But next time I'm going." "Sure, if you say so." He said and smiled. They walked out the door. Sam wasn't going to give up; she had made a plan.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "You will find out soon." He said and slid over beside me. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. I shivered in fear. _Tom!_ I thought. "It's time." Yu said to Kiro. "Time for what?" Kiro took my hand and smiled. I jerked my hand away from him. I was so mad. "Tell me why I'm here and what you want with me!" I screamed. Yu smiled and started to say something. "This one's fiesty...... I like it." He walked over to me and picked me up. I kicked and squirmed, but he wasn't going to let me go. I elbowed him in the chest pretty hard and he dropped me. I started to run away but Yu had already caught me. Kiro walked over and layed his hand on my cheek. A single tear rolled down my face. "Don't cry." He said and kissed me. Yu and Kiro carried me to a huge room with many doors. Yu pushed onto my knees and told me to stay quiet. He walked away and stood beside Romeo. Luna walked over to me and bent down. She pushed my hair out of my face and smiled. "Why so sad?" She asked still smiling. "Let me go." "I'm sorry, I can't do that." "Kiro is ready." A tiny girl with long black hair said. "Thank you Sybil." Luna said and stood up. "This will be fun." She said and sat down in an overlarged chair. Kiro walked over to me and kneeled down on his knees. He pulled me onto his lap and smiled. Oh, God. What was he going to do? I closed my eyes and let out a cry. He pulled my wrist up to his mouth and bit me. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was bleeding everywhere. The pain was excruciating but I held back the sobs.

~~T POV~~

I ran to the door and kicked it down. I was ready to kill. The others weren't far behind me; I could hear them running. She was laying in his lap on the ground. She was paler then usual and was shivering. "Aw, look what we have here." Strify said coming out of the shadows. "You almost missed the show!" He said smiling. "What are you going to do to her?!" I yelled angrily. "You will see." He sat in the chair beside of Luna and smiled. "Kiro, continue." "What is he doing?" I asked. They didn't answer. She layed there bleeding everywhere, and then he bit his wrist. He was turning her into a vampire. I had to stop him; she couldn't be his forever. If he turned her, she wouldn't remember me or anybody else. I couldn't let that happen.


	17. Chapter 17

~~W POV~~

I sat there bleeding and staring at Tom. He looked angry but sad. I longed to be in his arms. I broke free of Kiro's grip and started to run to Tom. I was stopped by someone pulling on my hair. "Not so fast." Strify said. "Tom take a seat and watch. After we are done with her your brother and friends will be next." He smiled evily and took me back to Kiro. I looked up at Kiro who leaned down smiling and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I let out a sob and looked at Tom. He just stood there angry. "Are you ready Kiro?" Strify asked. "Yes." Kiro pulled my wrist to his and let our blood mix. He was interrupted by someone knocking into us. I rolled over on my stomach and felt Kiro's blood run through me. It started to burn and I let out a scream as he crawled over and bit my neck. "I'm done now. Don't worry you will be fine soon." He said. "What did you do to me?!" I asked. "Turned you into a vampire." He smiled and stood up. I looked over and Yu was holding back Tom. "Tom!" I yelled but he just looked at me and tears rolled down his face. I started to feel dizzy as the venom and new blood ran through my veins burning like fire.

~~T POV~~

I watched Whitley lay there in agony. I wanted to break Kiro's neck. I tried to break free from Yu, but he was stronger than me. He was the strongest out of all of us. Angeline walked in smiling. She went and stood beside of Romeo and kissed him. "Angeline?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I am there spy. I'm the one who told them that Whitley would be alone today." She smiled as Romeo wrapped his arm around her. "How could you?" I'm sorry but I had too. Strify is my brother and I can't betray family." Strify walked up to me and pulled a stake out of his pocket. "Who do you want to die first? Your brother or you? Or maybe even the other ones?" He asked. "Me." He thought about it for a minute. "We can't do that." Willow said. "Why not?" "Because we want him to watch the others suffer." "True, well, I'm sorry but Tom you will have to wait your turn. I heard the door slam open and the G's and Bill stepped into the room. "Get away from my brother!" Bill yelled at Yu and Strify. Bill walked up to Strify and grabbed his neck. "What do you want with my brother and his wife?" Bill asked. "We want Whitley for ourselves but we want to destroy you and the others, but mostly Tom." I looked down to see that Whitley was gone. Kiro was carrying her out the door. "Get away from Bill!" I heard Sam yell. "Sam what are you doing here?" Bill asked angrily without turning his head. "I couldn't miss a good fight, especially one like this." She said and kicked Yu in the gut. I fell to the floor and went after Romeo. I was knocked down by Strify. "Get the hell off me!" I yelled and punched him. Bill had got Romeo. He snapped his neck, but Romeo was still alive. "Why won't you die, you damn bastard?!" Bill said. Sam just stood there staring at Luna. Why were they staring at each other like that. "Luna?" "Hello, little half-sister." Oh thats why. "You never told me you were married to Bill and above all, a vampire." She said smiling. Sam ran at her and punched her. She fell to the ground and wiped her mouth, it was pouring the blood. Bill turned around to look at Sam. "Sam what is she talking about?" "She's my older sister." "Luna, you didn't tell me that Sam was your sister." She smiled at him. "Wait how do you two know each other?" Sam asked. Bill looked at Sam with a guilty expression. "Um we dated before I ever knew you." Sam looked at both of them. "I'm sorry sis." Luna said smiling. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you." Luna walked over to Sam with a stake. "Oh no you don't." Bill said stopping her. "Ah Bill you look great, you always do." She ran her hand down his chest. I looked over at Strify and he was knocked out. "Get the hell away from my husband!" Sam said and kicked her. Luna fell and Sam bent down beside her. Luna was groaning in pain. Bill picked up Sam and carried her to the door. Luna got up and I tried to stop her but didn't suceed.

Before I knew it Strify had me pinned on the floor. "Get off of me!." I yelled. I looked over at Luna, she knocked Bill out of the way and grabbed Sam. She threw Sam against the wall and then started beating the shit out of her. "Does that hurt? Well welcome to my world" Luna said and kicked her one more time. Bill ran over to Sam and kissed her and brushed her hair out of her face. Luna looked mad and jealous. Bill got up and went to Luna. He punched her in the gut and she fell to the ground hard. He kicked her in the head pretty hard and he bent down. He pulled her head up by her hair. "Does it hurt? Well welcome to my world, you fucking bitch." He rammed her head down on the concrete. Blood went everywhere. I pushed Strify off of me and went to Romeo. "Bill help me kill him." Bill walked over and held him up for me. I snapped his neck and dropped his head. "Do you need any help?" "No go on and get Whitley." He said and broke Yu's neck.

I went into the hallway and figured it would take too long to get down the steps so I just punched a hole in the floor and fell through. Kiro looked up at me and smiled. "Nice to see you again. So how does she look as a vampire?" I looked over at Whitley who was shaking and groaning in pain. "Why did you do this?" "I love her. I've always loved her, but you took her away from me. So, not only is my clan getting revenge on you, I am as well." He smiled and walked over to me. He was about to punch me, but Georg and Gustav got him first. Gustav grabbed a stake and stabbed Kiro. He gasped and stopped breathing. "Come on lets go!" Georg yelled and pulled me with him. "We can't leave Whitley!" "We have to go! If you die now, then there will be no way to save her!" He was right so I went with him. Upstairs Bill was fighting Romeo. I thought he was dead. Sam was fighting Luna. I ran to Bill and helped him. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Willow walk over to Sam with a stake. "Sam watch out!" I yelled. Bill turned and ran to knock Sam out of the way but he was too late. She had stabbed Sam. Sam fell forward on Luna. Luna pushed her off of her and Sam fell. The stake went farther into her. Bill fell to the ground screaming and crying. "Sam!" He yelled and pulled her onto his lap. I walked over to Luna and grabbed her head. I twisted her neck all the way around. "No!" Strify yelled. I could here the bones snapping in her neck. I turned around to get Willow but she was gone. "Bill take her home!" "First I'm going to kill these bastards." "But Bill she's dying!" "I'll be quick. I'm going to make them pay." He left and went to Romeo, who still wasn't dead. I ran into the hallway to find Willow. I turned the corner and someone grabbed me. It was Willow. She kissed me and I pulled away. "Don't pull away. I love you and I know you love me too." "You all are a bunch of crazy ass vampires." I rammed her head into the wall and crushed her skull, killing her. I walked back into the room to get the others so we could leave. Sam was missing. "Bill! Sam is gone!" He looked over and dropped Romeo.

~~Normal POV~~

Sam to someone feeding her blood. Their wrist was up to her mouth, she thought it was Bill. She opened her eyes and they were blood red. She was just like a newborn. At first she didn't react but then her nails started growing into claws and she scratched Strify's face. "Dammit!" He yelled. "Where's Bill?!" She yelled. "I don't know." She looked over at Whitley who was still asleep. She walked over to Strify jabbed her hand through his back. He fell over and twitched. She figured he was dead and left him there. Bill and Tom ran down the steps. "Bill!" "Oh my God! Why do you have claws and blood red eyes?" He asked. "I technically died so he gave me blood, and I'm practically a newborn now." "Aren't you going to get Whitley?" "I have to keep her here so she will be safe." Bill nodded in response and they all left. "What if they aren't dead?" Sam asked stopping. "Trust me they are." Bill answered.


	18. Chapter 18

~~T POV~~

We drove home, and all I could think about was killing Kiro. I hope Whitley still remembered me but deep down I knew she wouldn't. We pulled into the driveway and went inside. Tiff, Sam's sister, was sitting on the couch with Violet and Sapphire. A tear fell down my cheek after looking at Violet, she looked exactly like Whitley. I stayed standing, but everybody else sat down and stayed quiet. "So what happened?" Tiff asked. She looked around and her eyes stopped on Sam. "What happened to you?" Sam looked down at herself. She was covered in blood and her claws were just now shortening. "I killed a man." "I always knew you had it in you." She smiled, but nobody else did. I walked up to my old bedroom which was a guest room, I think. I walked in and layed on the bed. "Tom?" It was Gustav. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I yelled, looking at Gustav. He was laying right beside of me. "I've been sleeping here so I wouldn't have to here Bill and Sam all night. But this isn't much better." "Go to the basement! Now get out!" He sighed and left. I layed in the bed, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

~~Sam POV~~

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Everybody was out hunting, and Tiff had the kids. I put in Death Note and ate some Skittles. It was so lonely here without Bill. I wish he would hurry and come home. They were stocking up on the blood supply so they wouldn't have to hunt as often and they could make up a plan to get Whitley and kill the others. Bill was pretty pissed off at Angeline. She had betrayed us, and now he wanted to kill her. I popped a Skittle in my mouth as I walked upstairs to get something. I went into mine and Bill's bedroom and got my Nightmare Before Christmas blanket. I bent down to get it out of the closet and I heard something. I looked behind me but was blinded by a cloth. I tried to scream but I just fell limp. I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up on something cold and hard. I tried to lean up but I was strapped down. I screamed and a man with blonde hair walked over. Strify. "Let me go!" "I'm sorry I can't. You're to valuable. Plus I like you a lot." "You wouldn't have a chance with me." I said spitting the words. I looked over and saw Whitley laying there asleep. "Whitley!" I yelled, but she didn't move. "She's going through her transformation." Kiro said stepping out of the shadows. "Will she remember us?" "She will know me and my clan, but not yours'." "How will she remember you?" "I'll explain soon." I jerked my arm up and broke the strap. "Strify, I think you have underestimated her." Strify glared at Kiro and ran over to me. "Get your hands off of me!" I broke the straps that had my feet down, and I kicked him. "Shit!" He yelled and I broke the last strap that held my other arm. I ran to Strify and slammed him into the wall. I started to choke him but Kiro pulled me away. "What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. "Whitley!" I yelled and she looked at me confused. "Who are you?" "Sam! Bill's wife!" I said. "She doesn't remember you." Kiro whispered in my ear. "Shut up!"I said and elbowed him in the chest. He dropped me and I ran to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Strify yelled, stopping me. I pushed by him and ran out the door. "I didn't know we had guest." Sybil said smiling. She pulled my arms behind me and pushed me back into the room. I didn't try to fight back because I knew there was no use. I walked over and sat on the bed. Strify sat down beside me and pulled my face around to his. "You're a stubborn girl aren't you? Just like Whitley over here." He looked over at Whitley and she flipped him off. He pulled my face back to his and kissed me. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw. "Don't you ever kiss me again!" I yelled and punched him again. "Why do Tom and Bill have to have such stubborn women?" Strify asked. "Beats me. But that's how I like my women." Kiro said and sat down beside of Whitley. "You all make me sick." I spitted the words. I needed Bill so bad. I heard Sybil talking outside in the hallway, and it sounded urgent. "Call them, and see if they can be here by next week." A familiar voice said, it was Angeline. Another voice whispered something. It was Romeo, but I thought he was dead. "How is Romeo still alive?" I asked Strify. "He has a special power. It's almost impossible to kill him." Strify replied."Well how can you kill him?" "You have to stake him, chop his head off, and burn his body." Romeo walked in and smiled at me. "Didn't you try to kill me?" "Fuck you." He walked over and smacked me hard across the face. _Bill where are you? _I yelled to Bill in my head.

~~T POV~~

"Well I think we have enough blood to keep us alive for about five months." I said and got in the car. "We need to come up with a plan to get Whitley back." Bill said. "We'll do that when we get home." I replied. "Oh my gosh! A bird just took a dump on your car Bill." Gustav said. "Ugh I hate birds!" "Gustav you are so random." I laughed and pulled into the driveway. "Um Bill why is the door open?" Gustav asked Bill. Bill looked over at me with a pissed look on his face. "Bill, now don't do anything you will regret." He got out of the car and ran into the house, I heard something shatter. He was furious.


	19. Chapter 19

~~W POV~~

I sat down in the chair beside Kiro, and watched him and Strify come up with a plan to destroy the others. "I'll be right back. I have to go feed Samantha." Strify said, "It's Sam, not Samantha." I said. I didn't even know her but somehow I knew she liked to be called Sam. He looked over at Kiro. _Is she starting to remember? _Kiro thought. What? How could I read his mind? I was so confused. Being a vampire was great, but confusing. I could hear things other people couldn't, even the other vampires. I could feel things that the others couldn't, but I have nobody to talk to about it. I may be married to Kiro, but I can't tell him much. He would think I'm crazy. I was deep in thought when something shattered in the attic. Kiro stood up and went out the door dragging me with him. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. We went up to the attic, and Sam was curled up in the corner sobbing. "What did you do to her?" Kiro asked. "She wouldn't do what I wanted her to." Strify said and left. Kiro followed, and left me alone with Sam. I walked over to her and kneeled down. "Are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me and let out a sob. "Do you really not remember me?" She asked. I shook my head no. "You don't remember Tom? Or Violet?" "Who?" "Your daughter and husband." "Um no. My husband is Kiro, and I don't have a daughter." She shook her head. "No! That's just what he wants you to think. When he turned you into a vampire, you forgot everything. He put images and thoughts into your head, making you think you belong to him." I was so confused. I had no idea of what she was talking about. "You have to remember!" I was about to say something, but Strify opened the door to the attic,and started walking up the ladder. I got up and left. I heard Sam crying and screaming while I climbed down the ladder. Kiro was standing in the hallway. He didn't say anything, so I just kept walking. I walked by him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. He started to kiss me softly, but then it became urgent. He picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. Well our room now. He layed me on the bed, and climbed on top of me. He took my jacket off, and started to take my shirt off, but somebody knocked on the door. "What?" He sounded annoyed. "Come to the study. Now, it's important." Angeline said. He got off of me and helped me up from the bed.

We walked into the study and sat down. "Did I interrupt something when I knocked?" Angeline said smiling. Kiro ignored her and started talking to Strify. "So what is so important?" He asked. "We believe the others have found out where we are, and are headed this way." Kiro tightened his fists. "But we aren't sure, so don't start worrying yet." "Have you came up with a plan yet?" Sybil asked. "No not yet." Sybil smiled. "Everybody leave except for Kiro and Strify." I left the room, and headed for the attic. I quietly let down the ladder and climbed up. I crawled over to Sam, and she jumped. "Gott! You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were him." "Sorry. Um do you have pictures of Tom and Violet?" "No. Sorry. Wait yeah I do. Grab my keychain out of my pocket." I pulled it out her pocket and handed it to her. She turned on a mini electronic photo album or whatever. She gave it to me and I started looking at the pictures. "That's Tom." She said pointing at a man with dreadlocks. "And there's Violet." She pointed at a small baby with dark blonde hair, and cream colored skin. "Don't you see the resemblance between you two?" She asked. I was about to answer her, but Kiro started climbing up the ladder, hollering for me. "What are you doing up here?" He asked. "Uh, um Sam wouldn't stop screaming and crying, so I came up here to shut her up." I said hoping he would believe me. I put a piece of duct tape over her mouth, and got up to leave.

Just as I was getting ready to go, Strify walked in. "Has she been asking for me?" He said and laughed an evil laugh. He bent down and pulled the tape off of her mouth. He leaned his head down and kissed her. Sam tried to pull away, but he held onto her face. She pulled back her arm and punched him. He stumbled back, but caught his balence. Strify grabbed her by the back of the head, and then jerked her up off of the ground. She let out a cry as he ripped out a handful of her hair. Still holding onto the back of her head, he threw her across the room. With a loud thump she landed on a bunch of junk. She pulled out a huge piece of glass from her leg, and blood started going everywhere. She let out a little scream, but stopped when she caught Strify staring at her. She started to get up, but passed out from the blood loss. She would be healed by later tonight. "Come on, let's go. Let's leave her in peace." Strify said and walked off. Kiro looked at me, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to him, and then he picked me up. "I can walk, you know." I said, and he smiled.

He carried me all the way to our room. Once we got into the room, he pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck, and put his hands on my waist. I pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He reached over and locked the door, while holding me with one hand. He slid his hand up my shirt and tried to unclasp my bra, but I stopped him. "Can we do this on the bed?" I asked, breaking the kiss. He nodded, and started kissing me again. He carried me to the bed and layed me down. He pulled our shoes off and then climbed on top of me. He slithered his hands down to my jeans and unbuttoned them. He pulled them off and then my shirt. I pulled his shirt off, and then broke the kiss so I could pull his jeans off. Seconds after that he took my bra and underwear off, while I pulled his underwear off. We climbed under the covers, and started kissing again. He slid his tongue in my mouth and started rolling it around with mine. A few minutes later he started to thrust inside of me.

I woke up with Kiro's arms wrapped around me; I could feel him breathing against the back of my neck. I sighed and rolled over until I was facing him. His stared down at me and smiled.I leaned up and kissed him. "Hey guys! Wake up and come to the living room!" Romeo yelled. Kiro groaned and got out of bed; I followed behind him and went to the closet to get some clothes. After we got done getting dressed, we went to the living room. I sat down on the couch beside Romeo and he looked over and smiled. "So I guess you and Kiro had some fun last night." He said and winked. I was about to say something, but Strify walked in and started talking.


	20. Chapter 20

~~T POV~~

I walked inside and found glass all over the place. I went into the living room and found Bill sniffing around like a dog. "Strify has her." He said, suprisingly, in a calm voice. Georg walked in holding a piece of paper. I took the paper from him after he got done reading it. _Tom, if you want to get Whitley and Sam back come to this address before Friday. Viktor._ At the bottom of the page was an address I didn't recognize. "Hey, Bill. Do you know where this place is?" I asked and he took a look at the paper. "Come on let's go." I took that as a yes. We got in the car and drove off. "Who is Viktor?" Bill asked. "Beats me.", was all I said, and after that we were silent the whole way there.

~~W POV~~

"Who wants to run out and get blood from the blood bank?" Strify asked all of us. "No one? Viktor! Why don't you go?" Viktor looked up from his lap. "Why me?" "Don't ask questions, just go." Viktor stood up and left. I was so hungry; we all needed blood. We hadn't had any in days, and my nails were becoming long and sharp, like a blood-crazed newborn. _Why didn't we just drink her blood instead of turning her into a vampire?_ That sounded exactly like Angeline; I looked over at her, but she wasn't talking. I was reading her thoughts. She looked at me and gave a fake smile. "Come on, let's go." Kiro said, pulling me up off of the couch. I had to talk to him alone. "Can we go to the study and talk?" "Sure." He looked confused, but he didn't bother asking why. He opened the door to the study and followed behind me. "Why did you turn me into a vampire?" He was shocked. "Because I love you." "Why don't I remember anything from before you turned me?" "I don't know." I could tell he was hiding something. I didn't know if I should tell him about the fact that I could read people's thoughts or not. "Why are you wanting to learn all of this stuff now?" I was about to answer him, but Angeline ran into the room. "Come on! The others are here!" Kiro picked me up and in seconds we were in a room I didn't recognize. "Who are the others?" I asked but got no answer. "Where's Romeo and Strify?" Kiro asked angrily. "They stayed out there." Angeline said. "And Sybil?" "Out there." Kiro got up and left. "Who are the others?" "Tokio Hotel. The lead singer is Sam's husband." "Is there a guy named Tom in that band?" Angeline gasped. _Does she know?_ I could hear her thoughts again. "Um, yes." Before I could ask any more questions she left.

I sat there for a few minutes after she left, then decided to leave too. I ran down the hallway in search of Kiro, but I couldn't find anybody. I kept walking until I heard somebody talking. "I'll go this way, you go that way." A voice I didn't recognize said. I was about to look down the hallway to see who it was, but I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned to walk away, but somebody placed their hand on my shoulder. "Whitley?" The guy from down the hallway asked. "Do I know you?" I asked turning around. "Whitley! I found you!" He said, and picked me up. He started swinging me around. I kneed him in the stomach and he dropped me. I ran away from him, but he caught me. "What do you want?" "You." "I'm sorry but I don't know-" He was the guy Sam said was my husband. "Please say you're not going to tell me that you're my husband." I looked up at him, and I could tell he was sad. "I'm you're husband." "What are you doing here?" Kiro yelled. Tom ran at him and tried to break his neck. Kiro rolled a stake to me. I picked it up and stabbed Tom. He let go of Kiro and fell to the floor. "Nice one, honey." He kissed me and picked Tom up. He carried him back to the room that we were hiding in. "Kiro, um, Tom said he was my husband and Sam told me the same thing." Kiro stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "Why did they tell me that?" He didn't say anything, instead he walked over to me and put one of his hands on my forehead. I looked over and Tom was getting up. He quietly walked over and hit Kiro in the back. Kiro lost consciouness and fell to the ground. Tom took my hand and looked into my eyes. I didn't know whether I should help Kiro or go with Tom. A part of me wanted to go with Tom; deep down I somehow knew he was telling the truth. I ended up going with Tom. "What was he doing?" I asked, talking about Kiro putting his hand on my forehead. "He was putting thoughts into your head, well trying too." We got to the middle of the hallway and Tom crouched down. He gestured for me to do the same, so I got down beside of him.

~~T POV~~

"Come on." I said to Whitley, and we started moving further down the hallway. _God I missed her. _I thought. I started eyeing the rings on her ring finger. I wished she would believe me, and right at that moment she said: "You're telling the truth aren't you?" "About us being married?" I nodded. "Yes." I was going to say more, but somebody jumped out from around the corner. "Tom!" Bill yelled. "We need to find Sam." "Follow me. I know where she is." Whitley said and got up from the floor. "I see you found Whitley." Bill said. We followed Whitley to a room with a ladder standing in the middle of it. She gestured for us to climb up it. "Aren't you going to come up here?" I asked. "I'm going to stay down here and watch for anybody to come." We climbed up the ladder, and in the corner was Sam. "Sam!" Bill squealed. He ran up and hugged her. He started crying, and she did too. He pulled the ropes off of her with difficulty. "I missed you so much!" She said to Bill. He kissed her, and then picked her up. She looked awful; they had been starving her. Bill held Sam tightly as he climbed down the ladder; he got to the ground and opened a vein to feed Sam. He looked around and gasped. "Tom, Whitley is gone." I jumped down from the attic and ran off into the hallway. I saw Kiro carrying her. I broke the leg off of a little table, and threw it at Kiro's back. I missed his heart, but I got his shoulder. He dropped Whitley, and I ran over to get her. I picked her up and practically flew. In seconds, Bill was right beside of me. "We need to hurry, Gustav is planting a bomb." Right as we jumped out of the window, the bomb went off.


End file.
